Age of the Fallen Elves
by Shadowking9
Summary: Tsukune was just having a normal day, until someone fell from the sky, he never had a wierder day, even in Youkai Academy. Sorry for the poor summary. I changed the title form 'RosarioVampire Life of a Shinning sage' to Age of the Fallen Elves, sorry.
1. The Shooting Star

**Chapter 1**

So it was just a normal day, went to school, hung out with friends, and then went to bed after doing homework. Now just add youkai into all of these and you have a normal day for Aono Tsukune, plus having his blood sucked from a vampire, Akashiya Moka, the school's beauty and vampire.

She is beautiful, smart, a little naïve, and she loves Tsukune, even though he is a normal human, now ghoul. Tsukune doesn't know why she loves him, though he doesn't know why all of his friends are youkai and he is the only human, is he still human or a ghoul?

Anyway, he thinks of this as a normal day, get his blood sucked by Moka, get smothered by Kurumu, the succubus, find out that Mizore is hiding behind a bush, the yuki onna, and watch as Yukari, the witch, makes a bronze basin hit Kurumu over the head for suffocating Tsukune.

But even through all this madness, Tsukune still thinks of this as a normal day. But that night was different than others, abnormal you can say.

It started as a normal day, but as Tsukune was trying to fall asleep he heard a loud explosion outside.

"_Fights don't usually happen at night. Nor do they end with an explosion."_ Tsukune thought as he got dressed and went outside. He then saw a giant crater in the grounds outside the dorm. _"That shouldn't have caused an explosion."_ Tsukune thought with a panic as he rushed to find out what happened.

Tsukune rushed out to find that nobody was outside, even after that noise. Tsukune looked inside and saw a young girl was inside the crater. Acting on instinct Tsukune rushed in and pulled her out of her resting place.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune said, but then he realized that his question was utterly foolish, she can't be okay after that! "What happened?"

"…" The girl didn't open her eyes. Tsukune then felt her pulse, it was slow, and he then noticed all the wounds on her.

"Damn." Tsukune then put his ear to her chest to try to hear her heart beat, it was faint. Tsukune the lifted her, just noticing she was naked, and tried not to look at her until they got to the hospital.

Tsukune was waiting outside of her room when he noticed the doctor come out of the room. "Don't worry, she's fine. A little wounded but fine, just don't push her too much." The doctor said laughing.

"I-I wouldn't do anything like that!" Tsukune said.

"Sure thing, Harem King." The doctor said, laughing as he left.

"Where do people hear things like that?" Tsukune asked himself as he went inside.

Tsukune walked in the room and saw the girl in her bed, she looked like an angel. She was one of the most beautiful girls he ever saw, not like Kurumu, nor Mizore, not even like Moka, who was also very beautiful. They are all beautiful in their own way.

Tsukune took a chair by her bed and sat there, looking at her, she had long golden hair, and a face that not even the best artist could do justice for when drawing. She was beautiful, she was an angel.

Tsukune then brushed some hair off her face and thought to himself. _"What would I do if Moka-san saw this? Moka-san would probably pretend it doesn't bother her, but the vampire Moka-san…would probably kill me."_ Tsukune thought grimly.

"W-Who are you?" a frightened voice asked him.

"You're awake?" Tsukune asked, being as calm as he could, gave her a smile. "I'm glad you're okay, how are your wounds?"

"My…wounds?" The girl then lifter her shirt, making Tsukune blush, thankfully she covered her breasts.

To Tsukune's surprise, not a wound was there, not even a scar was left on her. "W-What? How did that happen? Those wounds seemed almost fatal, yet it healed in just half an hour?!"

"Was there wounds here, I don't remember any." The girl said curiously, and then she blushed. "Did you do anything to me?"

"W-What?! No! I-I didn't do anything!!!" Tsukune said. _"Inner Moka would kill me."_

There was silence. "Are you homosexual?"

"W-Where did that come from? No!" Tsukune said desperately.

"Then you have no interest in the female body?" The girl asked, looking radiant.

"N-No… It's just…I…never mind." Tsukune then let his head hit his hands on his lap. _"This isn't turning out too well."_

"You're really cute when you do that." Tsukune looked up and saw the girl right in front of him.

"Really?" Tsukune asked, taken back. "Not really." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's true." She then gave a big yawn.

"You must be tired." Tsukune said with a smile. "Go to sleep."

"Yes." She then straightened up. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, puzzled.

"I don't remember how I got here. I barely remember anything else." The girl said cutely.

"You fell from the sky, I think, and hit the ground making a giant crater, I'm surprised that you're alive after that. I found you and took you to the hospital." Tsukune said quickly.

"So…you saw me…naked." The girl blushed.

"W-Well I-I-I-I d-d-d-did…kind of see you naked." Tsukune said stuttering. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that you…" Tsukune was cut off by her soft lips.

"Thank you for helping me. I wish I could do more for you." The girl said sweetly.

But only one thought was being processed through Tsukune's mind. _"S-She kissed me."_

"Good night." The girl then went into bed and went to sleep.

Tsukune chuckled and went to the door. _"She must be tired. I better leave."_

"Where you going?" Tsukune stopped as he heard her voice.

"I was just going too my room to sleep." Tsukune said in a confused voice, and then he smiled. "Do you need me to get something?"

"Would you please stay by my side? I would be worried if I woke up and saw that you weren't there." The girl said with fear in her voice.

Tsukune thought about it for a moment, but then went to the chair. "I guess it's my duty to help you. So I'll stay as long as you need me." Tsukune sat down and patted her head. "I will still be here if you need me. Whenever you need me, I will be there to help. Now go to sleep."

The girl sank back in her bed. "What's your name, knight?"

Tsukune chuckled a little. "I'm Aono Tsukune, nice to meet you."

"I don't remember who I am, nice to meet you." She said imitating Tsukune.

"Then we should think of a name for you." Tsukune scratched his head. "I got it! Manami. How does that sound?"

"Thank…you." She said as sleep took her.

"Goodnight Manami-chan." Tsukune then sat back in his chair. _"I hope Moka-san doesn't hear about this, she'll probably misunderstand. And I don't want to go there."_ Tsukune then relaxed as he waited for the sun to rise.

"_I need to get some sleep, but I can't. I have to make sure she is okay, but I can't do anything half asleep."_ Tsukune let his head hang. _"Maybe I should have taken Uncle Ajax's discipline training. He's a master of almost every style of fighting there is, and he's taught for a couple years and has already made head coach, teacher, for his kendo dojo. He might have given me some skills to survive off of in this school."_

Tsukune gave a deep sigh and left his seat to look out the window.

"_But I'm still glad I went to this school. If I didn't meet them, life wouldn't have been any fun, and I wouldn't have made any good friends."_ Tsukune's thoughts drifted to his friends, then to Moka. _"I couldn't bear to live without you."_

Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted by crying, and it came from Manami. "Sorin, please…please don't die." Tsukune saw her crying, her body was trembling, and her body temperature was dropping quickly. "Sorin, please, I-I… Sorin!" Tsukune then held her hand.

"_Damn, what can I do, I can't help her. Why is she going through so much pain, this better be one of the god's idea of a joke!"_ Tsukune then diverted his attention back to Manami. _"Come on! I have to help her!"_ He then tried focused on her, and he felt her pulse, every beat off her heart was a loud thump in his ears. He felt everything she felt, he could feel her fear, her distress, and her sorrow. He took those feelings and took into himself, trying to purge her of negative energy.

He kept at it until he couldn't feel the pain from her anymore, and she went into a calm sleep. But Tsukune knew this was different. He could remember things that happened in her past that she couldn't. The memories were vivid. He saw one person, he should have been Sorin. He was holding his arms out and his eyes were solid red.

"I have given you Twilight's Advent. But the only way for you to use it to its full capacity is for you to kill me." He smiled. "Let me die."

Manami rushed up to him. "Please, Sorin! I can't kill you!"

"It's your duty; I was a Shadow Sage, evil. I need to die, now!" Sorin yelled and Manami clung to him.

"I can't!" She screamed.

Tsukune was then brought out of the dream and looked around. The sun was shining and his head was on Manami's lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Shinning Sage?" Manami asked.

"A…what?" Tsukune asked, lifting his head, but was stopped as she pushed him back down.

"I don't know, but I just remember something called a Shinning Sage." She said curiously.

"Really? Well…I better get to school." Tsukune said as he got up. "See you later Manami-chan."

(During class)

The teacher was lecturing, but Tsukune wasn't listening to the lecture. _"What happened? Was Sorin her boyfriend or something? Is he still alive? Or was that all just a dream?"_ Tsukune shook his head. _"What happened to everyone, I haven't seen them all morning and they aren't in class. What happened?"_

"We also have a new student today." Nekonome-sensei said. "Please come inside."

A girl came inside. "Hello, I'm Manami, nice to meet you." Manami bowed.

But Tsukune was speechless. _"She's now in my class. Things couldn't get anymore weird."_ Tsukune let his head hit the table. _"I hope she doesn't get hurt."_ Tsukune then tried to make him invisible for the rest of the class.

(At Lunch)

"Aono-san, where's your harem?" A student named Raijin asked Tsukune during lunch.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"I mean that those girls that follow you everywhere, what were their names?" Raijin thought for a moment. "The succubus Kurono Kurumu, the yuki onna Shirayuki Mizore, the little witch Sendo Yukari, the older witch Toujo Ruby, and the vampire Akashiya Moka. Correct?" Raijin asked.

"Those are their names." Tsukune said nervously.

"Oh, I can't forget her other personality, the other Akashiya Moka. Is she part of the harem too?" Raijin asked in an uncaring voice.

"I-I wouldn't think so." Tsukune said, embarrassed.

"Really?" He shrugged. "Ask her."

"Huh?"

"Ask her if she loves you." Raijin said that as if it was nothing. "Or you can try reading her reactions."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"People act a special way when dealing with the person they love, whether consciously or subconsciously. They might be rougher with you, they might be shy, or they might just act out of character. Read her actions and compare them to her actions with other people." Raijin said.

"It's hard to do that." Tsukune said.

"Then look in her eyes. It is said that when you look into someone's eyes you are looking into their soul. Try looking into her soul." Raijin said.

"But…" Tsukune said.

"The Chairman wanted me to get you. Follow." Raijin turned around and left, expecting Tsukune to follow him.

"_Well, it must be important. Why didn't he send Ruby-san to get me?"_ Tsukune just followed him. _"I hope everyone is okay, maybe I'll go check their rooms." _

They arrived by the Chairman's door. "Don't die." Tsukune was about to respond, but he was thrown into the room before he could say anything.

"Aono-kun. So you arrived." Tsukune looked to see that they were standing in Paradise.

"So, umm…Board Chairman…why are we here?" Tsukune asked, not wanting to believe his imagination.

"Prepare yourself." The Exorcist said. Then the Exorcist held out the Rosario of Judgment and started praying.

"Damn." Tsukune then ran, looking for an exit.

"It's no use Aono-kun." A bolt of light just flew past Tsukune. "Fight."

Tsukune had to dodge many more bolts, but he couldn't see an opening, neither in the Exorcist's moves, nor in Paradise. Tsukune then tried to come up with a plan.

"_Okay, I can't get close, how can I fight him like this? Unlike fighting Inner Moka, the Exorcist is a range fighter; I have no experience fighting a range fighter."_ Tsukune took in his environment. There were trees, rocks, it had an ocean. _"None of these things would help with fighting, the Exorcist is not around anything, only a rocky territory, and all I can do is punch people. That's it!"_ Tsukune looked at the Exorcist's attacks and saw that there was a five second gap between attacks; that is where he strikes.

Tsukune kept dodging, slowly getting closer to the Exorcist. The attack just left the Rosario and Tsukune moved and was in a crouch. _"Hope this works."_ Tsukune the slammed his fist diagonally into the ground, sending rocks flying at the Exorcist who couldn't dodge this attack.

"Very clever." Just as the rocks were going to hit him, a barrier went up around him. "But don't forget, this Rosario has the ability to create barriers. But very good, you could count the exact timing, and learn to expand on the arts you learned here. Not just concentrate, but eject your youkai that distance, very good." The Exorcist mused. "But that isn't good enough."

The Exorcist then fired light bolts at much higher speeds, Tsukune could barely see them, let alone dodge. But this wasn't enough for the Exorcist; he then started trying to create barriers around Tsukune while sending those light bolts at a hundred miles per hour. Tsukune gave up trying to dodge the bolts completely and settled for not letting them fatally wound him.

"_Why is he fighting me? Did I do something wrong?"_ But Tsukune didn't have time to think about this between dodging the barrage of attacks and trying to think of a strategy. _"I don't have time to stop; all I can do is dodge until he hits me."_ The trees around Tsukune were destroyed by the bolts, and there was no place to hide. _"Maybe I should start making a will? It's but a few moments until I die, and he has already shown that he can send the bolt through water."_

Tsukune tried to keep dodging, but he tripped. Tsukune was hit by the bolt. It felt like he was being thrown into the sun, it singed every cell in his body, it was cooking him alive, and it was death.

"_**You idiot. Must you be saved all the time? Grow some strength, but that is what he wanted."**_ A voice told Tsukune.

"_Who…Who is this?"_ Tsukune asked weakly.

"_**A friend, the one that has been holding in your…gift. We probably will be talking later, but for now use that gift well."**_ The voice said. _**"Good luck, mage."**_

(Narrator)

There was a massive release of youki, and standing in the middle of it was Aono Tsukune, but different. He didn't look like the vampire Tsukune, the one that he was transformed into so many times, nor was he the ghoul, the product of those several transformations. He didn't change except he gained crystal blue eyes, instead of his brown ones. He had an aura that could easily match any vampire though, almost Inner Moka.

The blue eyed man stepped forward. By this time, the Exorcist stopped firing light bolts and stopped creating barriers. "So this is what you would become. Excellent. Come, show what you can do, Shinning Mage." The Exorcist fired off some bolts, but as they were going to hit Tsukune, they disappeared. Tsukune held out his hand and those same bolts went flying at the Exorcist. The Exorcist diverted the bolts, but was then face to face with a bolt of pressurized wind.

The Exorcist was blown back by the attack. But Tsukune gave no quarter; he then created blades of winds and had then strike. The Exorcist disappeared right as they were about to hit.

As the blue-eyed man looked around to find the elusive Exorcist, the Exorcist appeared behind Tsukune and had a hand to the back of his neck. "This worked out better than I hoped." He struck a pressure point in the student and the student fell to the ground unconscious. "He even proved a result as good as Akashiya-san." He turned around. "Right Ajax-san, King of the Humans."

"Yes, Tsukune did well. Let see how this turns out, the boy gifted by the Lord of the Sun and the Lady of the Moon." Ajax, Human King said to the Exorcist.

The Exorcist and Human King walked away. "Don't die, boy." The Bus Driver said, letting out some smoke from his cigar.

"That will kill you eventually. I suggest you stop." The Human King said to the Bus driver.

"We aren't as weak as you humans, boy." The Bus driver said, puffing smoke out at the young king.

"That reeks." The young king said as he waved his hand around in an attempt to blow the smoke away, causing the older two too laugh.

"Let's go." The Exorcist said, disappearing into the night, with the Bus driver following him.

"I wish that they would stop forgetting that I'm human." The Human King said, clearly irritated, as he walked into the night.

* * *

I guess no one was expecting to hear from me, but I came back. Sorry.

I'm sorry if the Exorcist's powers were wierd, but I couldn't think of anything else for him, and he is one of the Three Hades Kings, he must be very powerful, though he did get badly injured.

Well, I'm going to put all the characters in, most, so please don't complain, it goes in order.

See you later!


	2. The Elven Lands

**Chapter 2**

(Memories)

"Master, why do you always wear a blindfold?" A girl of the age of eighteen asked a boy about the same age, bringing him out of his reading.

"You should know why, Apprentice Erica. This is one of the many suppressors a Sage must have." The Sage told Erica.

"But most of them take it off when they are at the castle." Erica said. "And especially when they are reading a book."

"I am not like most people." The Sage said simply, and then picked up his book.

"I know, but why don't you take it off, and how do you read like that?" The apprentice asked determined for an answer.

The young sage sighed. "Once you have your mind on something, you never let it go." He shook his head. "The reason I can read like this is because I use my magic to sense the color difference on the pages and then I make it out, sort of like books for the blind that have the words indented on the wood so they feel the letters, and there, I'm reading. And the reason I do this is simply because my power will scare away all the little kids, even though my mere presences scares most of them away, except you."

"Because you're my master." Erica said with a grin. "And I think it's more than the apprentices."

"You're right." The young sage sat back in his chair and laughed. "I'm a great Warrior Sage, maybe now a Master Sage, and yet I'm younger than most of the apprentices." He shook his head. "Maybe it's because I was taught by the Headmaster. He always was one of the most powerful of the five Shinning Sages."

"Maybe you would be one of them pretty soon." Erica said.

"Then I won't be your master." The young sage said in mock sorrow.

"It's a win-win situation then." Erica said in a happy voice.

"_Heaven's arrow!_" A bow made of light energy appeared in the young sage's hand, then light gathered in the shape of a bow.

"Sorry!" Erica then ran out of the room as the arrow went at her.

"Idiot." The young sage went back to his reading.

(Tsukune)

Tsukune opened his eyes. _"Where am I?"_ When his vision cleared up and he noticed that he was still in Paradise.

"Tsukune! You're awake!" Tsukune was lying down with his head on Moka's lap.

"Hi Moka-san." Tsukune got up and helped Moka to her feet.

"Hello Tsukune." Tsukune looked and almost jumped out off his skin.

"M-Moka-san!" Inner Moka was standing there, grinning at Tsukune. Tsukune kept turning his head from one to another, like one of them would disappear. "H-How are both of you out at once?"

Inner Moka was laughing. "Ask him." She pointed to Raijin.

"It was a simple task, though difficult." Raijin began. "I merely lead the youki from your friends and used it to create a body exactly like hers and then I separated one of the souls and put in the body. Simple." Tsukune's friends fell behind him. "Luckily I had two witches to help."

"What happened?" Tsukune rushed to his friend.

"He…drained us of our energy." Kurumu said as she collapsed on the ground in front of him.

"I needed them to produce the results, things would have gone much smoother if you were there to help, but you were gone." Raijin sighed. "They would not have needed to use as much energy." Raijin then picked Ruby and Mizore up and placed them on opposite shoulders. "Grab the other two, we can't leave them here. We're going to put them in their rooms, any objections?" Raijin asked, but did not wait for an answer as he started to walk out of Paradise.

"What are you?" Tsukune asked, stopping Raijin in his tracks.

"What are you Aono Tsukune, human, ghoul, or something completely different?"Raijin asked, not even turning around, he then left Paradise.

"What is he talking about?" Tsukune looked to either of them, Outer Moka shrunk from his gaze as the other looked away; even she was uncomfortable. "What was he talking about?!"

Inner Moka spoke up. "Look in the water."

Tsukune ran over to the ocean and saw his reflection. It was different, his hair was too his shoulders, his eyes were a crystal blue, and his ears were pointed. "What happened?" Tsukune was worried, he did stop being human, but this was too much.

"You are what they call an elf." Inner Moka said, still not looking at him. "They are youkai that were never known for strength, but have magic which can make them equal too vampires. But they have too train, massively."

"How did this happen?" Tsukune was still looking at his reflection, not wanting to believe it.

"When you were fighting the Chairman, he was trying to break a seal on your powers." Inner Moka explained. "But you are unique, because of the holy lock; it was even harder to remove the seal in your body. So he had to get you to a state in which even a vampire would die, you didn't die because when an elf awakens their power, it heals them of anything they need healing of. Your wounds are all healed, if you are poisoned you are healed, paralyzed and more. But this is only once."

(Inner Moka)

Inner Moka watched as Tsukune was looking at his face with sorrow. "You are an elf, I'm sorry." Inner Moka said.

"What?!" Tsukune looked up and smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for, all I need to do is get used to this, and this will probably help me get stronger. Magic is in my blood." Tsukune smiled.

"T-Tsukune. Why were you sleeping there?" Outer Moka asked.

"I…I don't know." Tsukune said. "Maybe it was after the fight."

"He probably knocked you unconscious. An awakening would have your innate elven instincts rule your body. Making you try to kill everything in sight." Inner Moka said simply.

"W-Well, it's good that I didn't do that-"

"The chances of you awakening were one to one hundred. You had a one percent chance of awakening." Inner Moka said coldly as Tsukune let his jaw drop.

"I should have died?!" Tsukune screamed.

"Yes." Outer Moka then hugged Tsukune from behind, crying.

"You would have died, and thanks to the holy lock, the chances of a successful awakening were even less." Inner Moka said, remembering what happened when Tsukune became a ghoul, and then felt tears.

Inner Moka was going to turn around to wipe off the tears, but she felt someone hug her. She looked and saw that Tsukune was hugging both of them in his arms. "I'm sorry. If only I had this power earlier, then I would have had the power to protect you. I'm sorry." Tsukune was holding them tightly. "If I had power, I would have been able to prevent your pain."

"Tsukune. It's all right." Outer Moka said smiling as her tears flowed.

"Thanks Moka-san." Tsukune the let go and picked Yukari and Kurumu up. "We are very late, let's go put these two in their rooms." Then got to a door that just appeared there as he got too it. "Must have been locked before, or something like that." Tsukune opened the door, as the two vampires got behind him.

(Tsukune)

When Tsukune opened the door, he heard crying. He and the two vampires were inside the Chairman's office, or what were the remains of his office. Tsukune almost dropped his charges, thankfully he didn't and put them down, and then he looked around. At the giant window surveying the campus sat a girl with snow white hair.

He ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" Tsukune was mad, but mostly scared; scared that whatever attacked his school had killed his friends, and will try to kill all his friends. The girl lifted her head and to Tsukune's surprise, it was Manami.

"Tsukune!!!" She slung onto him and cried.

Tsukune then went to rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "What happened here Manami-chan?" The elf asked gently.

"People…People... came and attacked the school." Manami said, still crying into his chest.

"Do you know…" Tsukune then saw a vision.

There was a castle that was destroyed; it was in shambles as an army approached it. But leading the army were five people, all with an aura that seemed to turn the sun black. They were going to destroy the castle and everyone in it.

Tsukune then was watching an execution. "This is Shinning Sage Jimmu, the master of this school. He will be executed today." Cheers went up as the person had an ax to the head of the sage.

"Any last words?" The executioner asked.

"Master!" A man yelled.

"Boy, don't cry." The Sage laughed aloud. "Take that girl and run. Disappear." Jimmu ordered as he was laughing.

"Laugh your head off!!!" The executioner then slammed the ax through the old sage's neck, removing his head.

"Master!!!" The boy then almost broke down crying, but then pulled a girl with him and ran, ran too somewhere safe.

Tsukune then snapped out of his vision and looked at the crying girl in his arms, suddenly feeling her pain. Tsukune held her, he kept whispering soothing words into her ear as he rocked her back and forth, while rubbing her back, something someone would do too a child.

When she finally stopped crying Tsukune picked her up and motioned for the two vampires to follow.

Tsukune kept walking until he got outside. The place was littered with corpses, all students, and everything was destroyed. Tsukune heard Outer Moka gasp, and heard Inner Moka make a barely audible gasp also, but Tsukune kept walking, trying not to show his displeasure.

Tsukune heard fighting and ran straight for it, causing the three girls to be surprised. Tsukune kept running, after he put Manami down, to where the fight was. He saw that Raijin was still carrying Ruby and Mizore as he fought his foe. The enemy was dressed in a black cloak and his face was unseen.

"Die!" Raijin sent a bolt of lightning at the figure, but it disappeared as it was about to hit. "Why, Can't, I, Hit, You?!!!" Each word exclamation with a bolt.

"Simple, I nullify each strike." The cloaked figure said.

"Fine." Raijin held his hand up. "The power of an elf's magic is usable in their human form, but is double in their youkai form." He pulled his ring off and his youki filled the air, not an explosion like Inner Moka, more like water flowing in. He now stood, ears pointed, his hair was almost to the small of his back, but his eyes were silver instead of blue. "Let's try this." It seemed like his presence caused a storm. "This is what a thunder sage can do; let's see what you can do." He stepped forward and lightning was striking with each step he took. "Aono." He threw the two bodies at Tsukune, who caught them with wind magic, to his amazement.

Raijin extended his hand, and lightning shot out of it, still not enough to hit the enemy, but one thing was certain, he was an elf, both of them.

"Still not good enough." The opponent elf sent black lightning at Raijin, who simply made it disappear.

"A battle of lightning is not good, especially since we nullify each other." Raijin said.

"What's your name, elf?" The other elf said.

"Thunder Sage Raijin, God of Lightning." Raijin said.

"Why are you hiding in a school, Thunder God?" The elf asked.

"Prophesy said. Now you will die!" He then conjured black lightning and sent it at the elf.

"Fluent in both Shinning, and Shadow arts, very rare." The elf disappeared. And reappeared behind Raijin. "Let's see your power." He then threw Raijin at the broken building, but Raijin flipped mid-air and landed on the side of the building.

"A Sage that doesn't know close quarters combat is uncommon." Raijin then held his hand out. "But I prefer the way of the sword, too other close combat." A yellow orb radiating with youki extended from his hand. "Dance with me." He closed his hand and a sword extended from his hand, and he dashed forward with speeds almost impossible to perceive, he was as fast as lightning.

The other elf made a black sword and was parrying every attack the Raijin made. They were equal, and they were opposites. "You are quite powerful."

"Not so bad yourself." Raijin responded, panting from the intensity.

"Let us dance." The other elf then moved in a slow pace. He was disappearing in the middle of his strides.

"_He's mixing slow and fast movement to try to confuse his opponent, this will be bad."_ Tsukune looked to see what Raijin would do.

"I'm growing tired of this." He extended his hand and a giant beam of flames erupted from his palm, completely disintegrating anything that was in front of him.

Tsukune felt his jaw drop, and he noticed the two vampires and Manami were here also with their jaws on the floor wondering what Raijin was thinking.

When all the smoke cleared, nothing was left, not anything. Tsukune saw that Raijin was walking towards them, but his face was expressionless, it was blank. "Raijin-san, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, putting Ruby and Mizore down.

"Barely." Raijin said, as he collapsed on the ground. "But I must have used too much youki and now I can't move."

"Bastard!!!" Morioka Ginei ran up to the exhausted elf and started beating on him. "Die, you bastard!"

"Gin-senpai!" Tsukune and the others were trying to pull the transformed werewolf of the elf. "What are you doing?!"

"This bastard should just die!!!" Gin was trying to get at Raijin even with Inner Moka, Tsukune, Outer Moka, and Manami holding him back.

"Calm down Gin-senpai. You'll kill him." Outer Moka said, trying to keep the angry werewolf away from the elf.

"If he wants to kill me, he will try to kill me. I won't deny him of that right of his." Raijin said. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to preserve my right to live." Raijin stood up. "But first we need to find a place to stay, and since Aono-san is half elven I need to train him to be as strong as a pure elf." Raijin patted Gin on the head; he seemed to have done something because Gin fell limp in their arms. "Using magic to strike a nerve in the mind is difficult, and a single mistake can lead to death."

"Raijin-san, why did Gin-senpai want to kill you?" Tsukune asked.

"We can talk about that later if you want, but not now." Raijin started walking.

"Do you know what happened to the Exorcist?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't worry, he survives." Raijin said, turning his head slightly. "There's no way that he won't survive, I won't allow that." Raijin turned his head and continued walking.

Tsukune was surprised, but he then started to follow; only to have Manami hung him from behind. "Tsukune!" Manami seemed scared.

"What's wrong Manami-chan?" Tsukune pulled her off him, ignoring the now angry glares he felt on the back of his head.

"I-I think there is something strange about him, something not normal." Manami said.

"Do you know what it is?" Tsukune asked.

"N-No." Manami looked down.

"That doesn't help much, does it?" Tsukune said in mock disappointment.

"Sorry. It's just a feeling." Manami said.

"I get that too, we can't afford to be careless around him." Inner Moka said. "His youki is dark, darker than an elf's should be. And elves usually don't leave their village, so he should have been banished, or maybe something else." Inner Moka seemed really troubled.

"I don't think he's that bad. He seems nice." Everyone stared at Outer Moka, who blushed. "Kind of."

"Let's go." Tsukune then carried Manami, causing her to be startled. "And we need to find who did this to our school." Tsukune went after the elf and the others soon followed.

They eventually arrived deep in the forest and saw that the elf was wearing a long black cloak, hood pulled down revealing his elven face. "Now, I will take you to a place to recuperate." He went to a tree and put his hand on it. "I'm sorry, but would you come out, Miss Dryad?"

Tsukune went close to Inner Moka. "Who is he talking too?

"Not much is known about the elves. So this could be some ritual or another." Inner Moka didn't seem to know the answer, but she didn't seem to want to admit the fact she didn't know.

"Trees have ears, you wind mage." Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman, she had green hair, and tanned skin, which was easy to tell, because she happened to be…naked.

"W-What?!" Tsukune turned around abruptly, trying to not stare at her naked body.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Outer Moka asked him, curious at his strange actions.

"Only elves can see me, wind mage." The dryad told Tsukune, who was pointing to her, trying to get them to see. "If pointing would make us visible to vampires, we would have been spotted a long time ago." The annoyed dryad said, stopping Tsukune from pointing.

"S-Sorry." Tsukune said, embarrassed at his actions. "Manami-chan, do you see this?"

"What are you talking about?" Manami asked him.

"I guess she isn't an elf, or I could be hallucinating." Tsukune said.

"Don't worry most half-elves act this way when they first go to the elven land." The dryad said. "It's not new, and don't worry, they don't care that some people would call you a hybrid, you are an elf, and you are welcome here."

"Are…they welcome too?" Tsukune asked.

"We will never deny those in need, Aono-san." Raijin said. "But if you do too much damage, you will be expected to rebuild the places you destroy, or at least hire people to rebuild it. Fighting without purpose is not tolerated."

(Outer Moka)

"Who is he talking too?" Outer Moka whispered to her other self.

"Well…he seems to be talking to Raijin." Inner Moka said.

"But he seemed to be answering questions and Raijin didn't say anything." Outer Moka said, worried about Tsukune's mentality.

"He's an elf. There might be something he has to do, or…Just wait until he finishes." Inner Moka said, not knowing what to think about this.

"Okay." Outer Moka picks up Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore, while her other self was carrying Ruby and Gin, dragging Gin.

Tsukune seemed to be finished talking as he went to the tree next to Raijin. "Open the gate to a mystical world, a world unseen since the beginning of time; open the door to the elves." Tsukune chanted.

The air near the tree was distorted, colors were swirling, until they finally went to a halt and showed a picture of green lands, extended as the eye could see, as beautiful as ever.

"How does Tsukune know to do this?" Outer Moka whispered to her other self.

"It'd be good to know who." Inner Moka said, glaring a Raijin.

"Welcome to the land of the elves." Raijin said. "Watch your step." Outer Moka felt a pressure on her, and before she knew it, she was being pulled into the elven land.

(Tsukune)

Tsukune appeared on the grassy plain with Raijin too his side. "Where is Manami-chan and Inner and Outer Moka-san?" Tsukune looked around.

"Five…Four…Three…" Raijin started counting down.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked.

"One." Raijin said as he sidestepped.

"Raijin-san?" Tsukune asked, wondering what he was doing, but he heard screaming above him. "What the…" Tsukune looked up, but just as he looked up, something fell on him, followed by two other things.

Tsukune was lying down with three familiar presences on him.

"I guess I forgot to tell you to move, sorry." Raijin said uncaringly.

"Bastard." Tsukune said, his voice muffled by Manami's bottom.

"Tsukune!" Manami said, quickly getting off of Tsukune's face, embarrassed that her bottom was on his face.

Tsukune noticed that Outer Moka was lying on his stomach and Inner Moka was on his legs. The others were around them, apparently Raijin didn't feel the need to catch them, even though he seemed to know where they would land.

"Get up, we need to move." Raijin said.

"Umm…" Manami started to ask Raijin.

"Speak." Raijin said.

"W-Never mind." Manami said.

"If you don't have anything to say, don't speak." Raijin said coldly.

"I have something to say." Tsukune said, holding Manami close, because she was crying a little at his cruel words.

"Then speak." Raijin said.

"You look older." Tsukune said.

"You finally noticed." Raijin said, turning around. "This is my real body, it's about twenty-eight."

Inner Moka looked surprised, Outer Moka looked shocked, and Manami was confused. "Just how old are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Over a thousand years young." Raijin said, ignoring the looks he received. "We better get going." Raijin continued walking.

"Moka-san, are elves immortal?" Tsukune asked Inner Moka.

"As immortal as vampires are." Inner Moka said. "And half-elves." Inner Moka said, with a hint of sorrow.

"Well, if I'm immortal, I can be with you forever." Tsukune said to both of them, and he held Manami close, she wasn't comfortable here, only with Tsukune.

They were walking for awhile and Tsukune started noticing weird things, but before Tsukune could say anything, a unicorn came up to them. "Raijin-sama, you're back!" The unicorn said happily.

"Yes Percivous-san." Raijin said. "And what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to greet the Great Thunder Sage Raijin and the fact that he brought the prophesied." Percivous explained.

"I told no one of the fact that I was coming back, much less with the prophesied." Raijin said.

"W-Well, I…" The unicorn explained.

"Get back to work!" Raijin threw a lightning bolt, causing the unicorn to run away laughing. "Foolish unicorn."

"Umm…Raijin-san, unicorns exist?" Tsukune asked, but Tsukune instantly regretted it by the look that he received.

"You have been living in the Youkai world for about a year and you still doubt the existence of youkai." Raijin said coldly, making Tsukune's face turn red.

"I thought that unicorns went extinct." Outer Moka said.

"They didn't, they were part of the Terrible Youkai War, the one that was the reason for the Great Barrier. They were drove too near extinction, but the elves took them into the elven lands, lands that have been since millions of years ago, along with many other youkai. Minotaur, Centaurs, and many others were moved into elven lands for protection, but they have one rule: given a good reason, they will be killed. But they have a trial." Raijin said.

Tsukune and the others were gawking at the strange youkais passing that haven't been seen in years. They were conversing, laughing, and playing without the restriction of only talking with youkai of the same species. Some were in human form, other were in youkai form. But Tsukune couldn't tell the unicorns apart from another, only the fur told him that they were different.

"You are free to wander the village and do whatever you please, as long as you follow everyone's rules. No destruction, vandalism, murder, rape, or fighting." Raijin said calmly. "You are free, but first I will show you too the inn you will stay at." Raijin started moving, but stopped. "Stop gawking at the citizens!" Raijin snapped, causing Outer Moka, Tsukune and Manami to blush, while causing Inner Moka to scoff.

"Sorry." The three said, while the vampire was silent.

The five went to the inn called, 'Lunar Eclipse.' They went in through the door. They went in until they came across the dinning area.

"Tsukune." A man went and had Tsukune in a headlock.

"U-Uncle Ajax!" Tsukune managed to get out.

"What are you doing in elven lands, and with these young ladies?" Ajax said, as he laughed. "You didn't claim any of them, did you?"

"U-Uncle." Ajax laughed.

Tsukune looked over and saw that Manami was staring at Tsukune with a worried look, but Outer and Inner Moka dropped their charges.

"Otou-san." Both vampires said in disbelief.

"_Otou-san?"_ Tsukune thought in horror of the rising youki.

* * *

This is chapter 2

First of all, I seem to have accidently made Manami similar to Knight-Bishop's OC from the Forgotten, I apoligize, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry.

Apologizes aside, I hope you like this chapter, oh, and for those of you that didn't realize this, Manami is not an elf, she is just...I won't tell you yet, sorry.

Well, see you later!


	3. I Give You 5 seconds

**Chapter 3**

Tsukune looked from his spot, while Ajax had him in a headlock, to notice an older man. He had silver hair, was tall, thin, and had sharp pointy fangs, and red eyes, which were settled in a death glare. If glares could kill, Tsukune would have died already.

"So you are Aono Tsukune." The man said.

"Otou-san!" Outer Moka said, but the man ignored them.

"_O-Otou-san?"_ Tsukune noticed that Ajax released him.

"Any last words, boy?" Moka's father asked.

"W-Why are you killing me?" Tsukune was backing away.

"Kokoa told me of what you were doing with my daughter…daughters." Moka's father told Tsukune bluntly.

"_Why does Kokoa hate me so? Why?"_ Tsukune thought.

"I give you a ten second head start. Ten…Nine…" Moka's father started.

"Do we really need to do this?" Tsukune asked.

"Eight…Six…Four…" Moka's father said, skipping numbers.

Tsukune screamed as he ran out of the inn with Moka's father chasing him.

(Inner Moka)

"What are you?" Inner Moka asked Ajax, their father was still trying to murder Tsukune. "Human or elf?"

"Human, Tsukune's father is an elf. Me and my sister are human." Ajax explained calmly.

"Then why is a human here in the elven land?" Inner Moka asked, suspicious of the human.

"Well, I'm not exactly human either." Ajax said.

"Then what are you?" Inner Moka said, annoyed that he won't give a straight answer.

"Do you know about Dr. van Hellsing?" Ajax asked.

"A human in a fictional book about vampires." Inner Moka said.

"Actually, he's my ancestor. I am Ajax Hellsing, nice to meet you." Hellsing told her with a smile.

"What?!" Both Mokas jumped away from him, and Inner Moka entered a battle stance.

"Don't worry; I'm not a vampire hunter. I just bring justice." Hellsing said simply.

"Really? Then is Dracula real." Inner Moka asked.

"He was killed. But that was before, when we were just weak humans." Hellsing said. "To be the Hellsing of the generation, we have to have monstrous power, and potential."

"You are that powerful?" Inner Moka asked, while Outer Moka went wide-eyed.

"I mastered over five hundred forms of martial arts, and weaponry. Then I learned the Hellsing arts. But that was before I became a real slayer." Hellsing said.

"How did you become a slayer?" Inner Moka asked, not trusting the slayer in front of her.

"I gained the powers of a vampire, while keeping my humanity." Hellsing said. "I am the most powerful human in the world. Sure I could kill youkai when I didn't have this power, but now I am one of the most powerful beings in existence." Hellsing said.

"Really? Do you know the Lost Arts?" Inner Moka asked, remembering her older sister Kahlua, who can perform the lost arts.

"Yes." He extended his right arm and it turned into the bat wings that Kahlua had before. "Even full body." He then turned into a bat. He was a vampire bat, but unlike the animal, he had longer fangs and red eyes. "Is that enough?" He landed on the floor and turned back into a human, slayer, whatever he was.

"Very few vampires can perform the full body transformation!" Inner Moka said surprised that a mere human can do something most vampire couldn't.

"Do you know the forgotten arts?" Hellsing asked Inner Moka.

"What are they?" Inner Moka asked.

"The magic of vampires, though not nearly as powerful as elves, we can us magic to an extent." Hellsing said.

"_You_ are not a vampire." Inner Moka said, clearly offended. "You are just a human who doesn't know his place." She glared at him. "How do you know arts that even the vampires don't know?"

"That is a secret, little lady." Hellsing said, teasing Inner Moka, making her growl in anger.

"_Who does he think he's talking to?!"_ Inner Moka ran up and punched him, but all she got was his afterimage. She almost jumped out of her skin as she felt him lean against her back.

"Too slow. With this skill you won't be able to do anything." Hellsing disappeared again, as Inner Moka performed a spin kick on him. "Can't catch me." Hellsing said tauntingly while pulling down his lower eyelids and sticking his tongue out.

"Bastard!!!" Inner Moka yelled, her youki going to dangerously high measures.

"So scary, a glare." He laughed as he dodged a punch. "I'm a slayer, we have the same, if not greater, strength than a vampire, plus we know martial arts, giving us not only raw power, but an ultimate amount of skill. You won't win." Hellsing taunted, while mooning her.

"_He will die!!!"_ Inner Moka screamed in rage. "Die!!!"

"I went over the line." He said. "I better survive, never fought an angry vampiric woman before, scarier than hell. Oh my!" Hellsing was running around with an angry Inner Moka behind him.

(Outer Moka)

"W-Well Manami-chan." Outer Moka started nervous that her other self would kill Ajax Hellsing, though she hasn't even hurt him, she tried to talk to Manami, who was worried that Moka's father would kill Tsukune.

"Yes Akashiya-san?" Manami said, as Outer Moka came, stopped as the two ran past her, and sat down next to her at a table.

"Call me Moka." Outer Moka said, smiling.

"Umm…Moka-san." Manami said.

"How did you meet Tsukune?" Outer Moka asked the white-haired girl.

"Umm…He said I fell from the sky and made a crater in the ground. He carried me to the hospital where I rested, and he was with me, protecting me." Manami said shyly.

"Were you two…in the same bed?" Outer Moka asked with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I don't think so, he sat in a chair, by his own choice." Manami cleared up. "But I don't remember after I went to sleep."

"What happened?" Outer Moka asked intently, scaring Manami a little.

"I was having a nightmare , but I can't remember it, then Tsukune used magic to help me." Manami said.

"Is that all?" Outer Moka asked, not really noticing what Manami said.

"I was naked when he brought me to the hospital." Manami said, with a crimson face.

"What?!!" Inner Moka and Hellsing stopped near them.

"I also…I can't say." Manami said, mortified.

(Tsukune)

"_I finally lost Mr. Akashiya. I thought I would die there."_ Tsukune didn't notice that nobody went in front of the inn. _"Why is there so much youki outside, maybe they might be fighting, Uncle has always had the habit of angering people. As long as it doesn't involve me."_ Tsukune opened the door and was welcomed by a blast of youki, more like wind but was youki.

"Hello Tsukune." Inner Moka greeted Tsukune.

"Hi Moka-san." Tsukune greeted Inner Moka.

"Tsukune." Outer Moka greeted.

"Moka-san." Tsukune replied.

"_Maybe I was worried over nothing. They seem fine, maybe not as social right now, but they might be wondering about where their father is. And I would be happy if I never knew where he was, I plan on living till…elves are immortal, I probably will die in battle, but I plan on living a long time."_ Tsukune sat down on a chair and smiled to them.

"How are you guys, the rest are still asleep?" Tsukune asked.

"Ajax-san put them in their rooms, he owns the inn." Inner Moka said, to an oblivious Tsukune.

(Narrator)

Ajax was tied in a coat closet in the sound proof basement. Both Mokas tied him there and he was screaming, though he had a rag in his mouth.

"_Tsukune…run." _Ajax thought in vain. _"Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned. Or was it 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn?'"_ Ajax thought, arguing about that one human saying.

I envy the guy, he is tied up and doesn't care, and he's debating about the accuracy of a translation of a very important, very true, saying. I envy him and pity him.

(Tsukune)

"Where is Uncle Ajax?" Tsukune asked, still oblivious to the rising youki, from both Mokas, and that Manami was hiding in a corner, muttering, 'scary…scary…'

"He's…out." Inner Moka said.

"Tsukune, do you have any last words?" Outer Moka asked.

"Are you implying anything, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, terrified of the answer.

"Not a thing, we just want to know." Inner Moka said, standing next to Outer Moka.

"W-What do you want to know?" Tsukune asked, shrinking away from the two vampires, finally noticing the youki laced with killing intent.

"Really, I think an explanation of what happened when you were carrying that girl, while she was naked, and what happened when she slept?" Inner Moka asked, an evil grin on her face.

"M-Manami-chan!" Tsukune looked to the quivering white-haired girl.

"What are those last words, boy!" Tsukune looked behind him to see Mr. Akashiya standing behind him, grinning evilly with his arms over his chest. "Speak."

"W-Where is Raijin-san?" Tsukune asked. _"I pray that he can save me."_

"He's resting upstairs, his energy is really depleted, even a sage of his caliber would be tired after a spell of that magnitude." Mr. Akashiya said. "Are those your only words?"

"Can I write a will?" Tsukune asked.

"No." Mr. Akashiya said coldly. "You have a .5second head start, boy." This time Tsukune wasted no time complaining, he ran as fast as he could, scare for his life, and the Akashiya family ran after him, all with Tsukune's death on their mind.

(Narrator)

"Tsukune, we'll miss you." Ajax laughed as he picked up Manami, it was about midnight and she was asleep, and put her in her room. "Tomorrow, I'll be training the two vampires, and the boy will receive training from the Shinning Sages, Raijin the Thunder Sage, master of lightning, fire, and earth, Aella the Wind Sage, master of wind, water, ice. Maybe even the other three sages will train him." Hellsing said.

Then he heard a scream that echoed through the night. "If he survives this." Another scream came. "They should be outside the town. I think I'll tell the two that Tsukune is out of commission for…" He heard an even louder scream. "…three weeks. Poor boy. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned…Hell hath no wrath like a woman's scorn… Anger your mate and she will kill you, and her father will kill you because you are his daughters mate." Hellsing said as he heard an ear piercing scream. "I hope they aren't using the wheel on him in the training room, it's laced with magic to keep everyone alive, put the pain…won't…leave…Poor boy." Hellsing said as he went to put Manami in her room and went to retire into his own room.

* * *

First, Tsukune didn't die, he's just being beaten to an inch of his life, mostly by .

The wheel is a medieval death trap, it tortures the person until they die, it's even crueler than crusifixtion, but Tsukune won't die.

Next, I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear enough, Tsukune and Moka, both, aren't related. their father was the man torturing Tsukune, not the one who had Tsukune in a head lock.

See you later!


	4. Bad Idea

**Chapter 4**

(Three months into training)

"Idiot! The key to Shinning magic is your heart!" Raijin said in irritation. "Must I repeat your lesson?"

"Umm… Yes sir." Tsukune said. It was a four month after he was nearly killed by Moka, both, and their father. And they didn't visit him in his room, while he was healing, elves had an above average healing ability, but the wounds would have killed him and they wouldn't allow Tsukune to be healed. The rest had visited him, but they were soon not allowed to because it was bad for his health. Only Manami was allowed to visit him, and only at night, because Outer and Inner Moka would think it was something else and either, or both, would then finish the job.

"Fine." Raijin said. "Shinning magic is magic of the heart. Shinning mages must be able to use their heart to call their magic and vanquish the opponent. The strength of the magic depends on the strength of your heart. The weaker the heart the weaker the magic. You have an abnormally strong heart, so you should be able to grow in magic more easily, but if you don't understand the magic, it's useless!"

"Umm…Sorry sir." Tsukune said timidly.

Raijin ignored him. "Naturally a mage is pulled to a certain type of magic, I was pulled to thunder magic, and you to wind. But that doesn't make it your only magic." He pulled a flame into his hand. "I have thunder, fire, and earth, but they are the ones that I am best at. We need to find your magic, but that will have to wait until you can use your magic, most elves that awaken can use it in half a week, four months aren't enough for you to use it on command!"

"Sorry." Tsukune said.

"Don't care! Just use magic and I'm fine!" Raijin said. "Focus on an emotion and use it to break open the barriers of your magic, and then use it!"

Tsukune then took a deep breath in and then found himself in a state of tranquility. He could see everything. He saw the glint of sunlight, the splash of waves, and the wind blowing on the grassy plain, and then he saw the crackling of lightning as it was fired at him. Tsukune put out his hand and diverted the flow of lightning. With his other hand, he sent a pressurized flow of wind at him, which he dodged easily.

Raijin's mouth moved, but Tsukune didn't know what he was saying until an arrow of lightning was right in front of his face. Tsukune managed to divert the path of the arrow, but this time, instead to leading it to the ground; he sent it back at Raijin.

Raijin dodged the attack and sent magefire at the wind mage. The mage put a shield of wind in front of him to block the flames, but that was a mistake, the thunder sage dashed up and tried a quick swipe with his thunder blade. Tsukune dodged, but when he tried to punch him, as he did so many times training with Inner Moka, his punch had little to no effect.

Raijin knocked Tsukune away with the flat of his sword and in a second had him at sword point. "Elves can't use youki the same way a vampire can. Your elven heritage takes priority, but you can try to increase your physical strength. Be creative in the way you use magic."

Tsukune was happy that he used magic, but Raijin's statement quickly deflated his joy. "Yes sir."

"Now, wind magic doesn't do direct harm, be creative when you fight." Raijin said. "I'll end training now. Aella, you will train him in wind magic now." Raijin ordered to a young woman standing near a tree.

"You might be of the stronger Shinning Sages, but that doesn't allow you to order me around." Aella walked up to them. She seemed like she was eighteen. She had long brown hair, pointed ears, a nice body, was tall and thin, but she was wearing a blindfold. "Plus you were always the cause of my problems."

"I never stole your virginity." Raijin said in a bored tone, but Aella blushed.

"I-I never had it stolen." Aella defended herself.

"Then who did you give it to? I thought you lost it when you were…fifteen." Raijin teased.

"H-How did you…I never lost it!!!" Aella yelled her face was crimson.

"Really? I remember a certain someone boasting about taking a young, blind, female mage's virginity a couple years ago. Who was it?" Raijin said.

"No one took it!!!" Aella conjured wind and sent it at him.

Raijin disappeared and was right behind her. "I'm sorry; I guess I took it too far. Forgive me?" He was holding her from behind and was resting his chin on her head.

"W-What?" Aella's face was beyond red. "F-Fine. N-N-N-N-Now, get off!"

"Sure thing. You are still just as cute when you used to do that as an apprentice." He patted her head. "Better go." Raijin then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"W-What?!" Aella looked to a smiling Tsukune.

"Nothing." Tsukune chuckled. "What was your relationship with him?"

"T-There was nothing between us!" She was strangling him. "He was just the top student a long time ago who I admired!" She said desperately. "Nothing else!"

"Yes sir!" Tsukune said.

"I'm a girl!" Aella yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Aella!" Tsukune corrected.

"Idiot! I'm a single virgin!" Aella said strangling the life out of him.

"I never said anything about your chastity!" Tsukune said, hoping to leave with his life.

"It seems you have a death wish." Aella said; her aura was filled with killing intent.

Tsukune screamed, but he didn't feel anything. "Aella-chan, you seem just as violent as before, I'm really disappointed in you." Raijin was right in from of him, holding off Aella.

"Raijin-senpai…" She then blushed. "I-I thought you left for today."

Raijin shook his head. "No, I wanted to make sure you didn't kill my charge here, but it seems that you are killing him, so I might have to relieve you of your duty. I'll end training today, Tsukune go back to the inn. I'll talk to Ahura-san." Raijin was using her last name, this is bad.

"Don't worry, it was just us playing, no need to do anything." Tsukune said trying to cover up for his other teacher.

Raijin glared at him, a glare that seemed to make Hell freeze over. "A Shinning Sage must be able to control passion and rule by reason; she demonstrated that passion is ruling her. I'm afraid that as the Headsage, I can't allow any weak links in the Shinning Sages." Raijin said grimly.

"I'm sorry…Raijin-senpai." Aella was crying.

"I…won't destroy your magic, that's far too cruel and is the punishment of traitors." Raijin said coldly, but Aella seemed to be happier. "But…you won't be able to use most of your magic, I'm sorry. But as the leader of the sages, you will be replaced, but you will be able to use simple magic, but I'm sorry, you were always like a daughter too me." He placed his hand on her head and whispered an enchantment. "You will lose most of your magic, but you will still be able to work, but you aren't a sage, or a mage. I'm sorry, but in place of your master, you are finished as a mage." There was a large burst of youki, and in a second it was gone, along with most of Aella's youki.

"Aella-san." Tsukune said as he went to the side of the crying elf.

"I let you keep the ability to read your environment, but not the rest, I am off now." Raijin said as he started to walk away.

"Why?" Tsukune said to the retreating sage. "Why did you do that?! She never did anything!"

"She was never fit to be a sage. We need reason to rule over us, she let passion rule and if passion rules, then her magic would go out of control eventually." Raijin said coldly. "We can have fun, but remember the most important rule, Passion rules reason." He then turned to fog. "Don't let your passion overcome your reason." With that his voice disappeared.

"_Magic is everything to a mage, and he took that away."_ Tsukune was trying to calm down his former teacher. "I'm sorry. I'll try to ask him later."

She lifted her blindfold up and wiped away her tears. Tsukune saw that her eyes were pure white, no pupils at all. "Don't worry."

"What happened to your eyes?" Tsukune asked as he held her face to look at those white eyes.

"Nothing?" She tried to get away, but Tsukune held her firm.

"Please?" Tsukune asked gently.

She gave a big sigh. "I was born blind, so I didn't have much worth as anything, but Raijin took me in and became one of my masters at the elven magic school, he taught me magic and gave me eyes, but he took away his first gift, but not the second." She looked dead.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"No, having your magic taken away is as good as dying to an elf." Aella said sadly.

"Let's go back to the inn." Tsukune suggested. Aella nodded and tried to stand. She slowly got up, but couldn't walk. Tsukune crouched down. "Here, I'll carry you." Tsukune said, motioning for her to climb onto his back.

"D-Don't be silly! I can walk just fine." Aella tried to walk, but tripped on her own two feet, and fell flat on her face.

"See, you can't walk like that." Tsukune said, chuckling, while he extended his hand too her.

"I can walk." Aella got up and then tripped.

"Aella-sensei." Tsukune was walking to her again.

"I don't need help." The cycle continued for ten minutes, Aella's face was turning redder by the second.

"See, Aella-sensei. You can't walk like that." Tsukune scolded his former teacher, who was riding on his back, trying to hide her face from the many citizens staring at them.

"Aella is dating Aono." A centaur said. "I thought you loved Raijin-sama."

Aella turned an even brighter red. "I'm not dating Tsukune!!" Aella screamed.

"So you still love Raijin-sama though, I see." A Minotaur teased. "I thought you would grow out of that, he's too old for you."

"Aella-sensei loss her magic by Raijin-sensei, I think she is probably in conflict with her feelings right now." Tsukune said. "She loves him, but the hate of him taking her magic is really great so…" Tsukune found himself getting hit by Aella.

"Idiot!!! Why are you telling people about this?!" Aella was hitting him on the head repeatedly. "Don't you know about privacy?!"

"Aw, lover's tiff." A unicorn teased the two, causing Tsukune too blush, while Aella went crimson.

"W-We aren't lovers!" Aella yelled, causing the three youkai to laugh aloud. "Uh…I-I'm leaving!" Aella stormed away, stumbling a little, but stormed away.

"She seems mad." Tsukune said. "I'll go catch up with her and make sure she's okay."

"Sure thing Tsukune-kun." The centaur said.

"_They are great people, but they should know when to stop."_ Tsukune thought as he went chasing after his teacher.

He found her outside the inn, staggering to the door. "Aella-sensei, you will fall." Tsukune said grabbing her arm.

"Let go!" She pulled her arm from him and went for the door.

"Aella-sensei." Tsukune went catch her, but he ended up stepping on her dress and they fell into the inn. "Oww…Aella-sensei, are you okay?" Tsukune opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the floor, he saw Aella beneath him, apparently her dress was removed when he stepped on it, and that her shirt was ripped open. _"Oh crap."_ Tsukune thought. "Sorry Aella-sensei!" Tsukune said, he tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Tsukune-kun?" Aella was stunned by what happened, but didn't make any attempt to move.

"Aella-san?" Tsukune felt her warm breath, and her heartbeat which was quickening while his own heart was thumping like mad in his ears. He felt his face heat, his palms sweat, he felt his heart constrict, and his breath was short and shallow.

"Tsukune." Aella was panting also. She looked like a goddess in this light.

Tsukune felt his face flush when he looked at her. She wasn't completely naked, she still wore her panties, but she didn't wear a bra. "Sensei…" Tsukune said, leaning closer to her.

"Tsukune-kun… I'm not your teacher anymore…call me…Aella." Aella said, short of breath.

"Aella." Tsukune leaned in and kissed her, passionately on the lips.

Their kiss seemed to end too soon; a Tsukune went up for air. "Tsukune-kun."

"Aella." Tsukune said as he stared at her beautiful face.

"Tsukune…" A voice said.

"What?!" Tsukune looked up suddenly, and standing just a few feet away are Inner and Outer Moka, Outer Moka looked like she would burst into tears, and Inner Moka looked like a lightning bolt just struck her.

"Let's go." Inner Moka turned around and started walking.

"Moka-san." Tsukune got to his feet and dashed to Inner Moka, and grabbed her shoulder, but she pushed it off. "Moka-san let me explain." He grabbed her shoulder again and turned her towards him, tears were flowing down her face, surprising Tsukune for a moment.

"What else is there to explain, that is what happened." Inner Moka pointed to the half-naked elf getting off the floor. "This is what happened, there is nothing to explain!" Inner Moka seemed to be holding in her tears, she started shaking, and then slapped him.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune was stunned beyond reason.

"Let's go." Inner Moka walked away, with Outer Moka following her, and neither looked back.

(Inner Moka, later that evening)

Outer Moka has been crying non-stop in their room, and even Inner Moka was having trouble stopping her tears, though she wasn't crying as loudly as her other self.

"Why?!!!" Outer Moka cried. "Does he not love us?!" she was crying into her inner self's shoulder.

"I don't know." Inner Moka said. "It seems he was not satisfied with us." The silver-haired vampire thought about training that morning, to get her mind off Tsukune.

(Flashback)

"You still aren't getting it!" Hellsing yelled as he threw Inner Moka at a tree for the millionth time. "If you try to use raw power to beat an opponent, you will lose when fighting someone with more power. Strategize the battle! Predict my attacks before I can think about them!! Now, let's fight again!" Hellsing mixed fast and slow movements to confuse her.

"_Okay, read his movements, he's a close combat expert, so wait until he's in range…"_ Inner Moka saw a red blade cut he cheek. Inner Moka ran back. "What was that?!" A red blade was just in front of her face.

"Vampire magic." Hellsing said with a grin. "It was good that you were anticipating an attack, but expect and attack from any range. There are some people who use close combat, but can also us ranged combat."

"You can use magic also." Inner Moka glared at him.

"Yes, and if this wasn't training, you would be dead." He said. The slayer put his blade to the blood on the wall, this was a training center where elves spar, and the blood came off the wall and made his blade wider. "We can also take blood out of things, only when our blood comes in contact with it. So it is like blood sucking, only more deadly and less enjoyable." Hellsing said. "And isn't it a ritual between lovers, by the way, have you told Tsukune-kun that?"

"O-Of course." Inner Moka said.

"I have your blood in me; I can read your thoughts." Hellsing said to her.

"What?!" Inner Moka's head shot up.

"Just kidding." Hellsing laughed at her expression.

"Idiot!" Inner Moka ran and tried to hit him, only to get air.

"Nice panties." Hellsing was behind her, looking at her undergarments.

"Pervert! Get away from my Onee-sama!" A giant hammer came out of nowhere and slammed Hellsing's head into the ground, but alas, he didn't get hit!

"You almost had my head!" Hellsing said at the enraged little vampire, Shuzen Kokoa, who was charging at him with her hammer high over her head. "One enraged vampire, I can take, but two!!" He started screaming as the two vampires chased him. "This reminds of the time when I got your mother angry; I can't believe I'm alive."

"You knew my mother?" Kokoa and Inner Moka looked at each other.

"Both of them." Hellsing clarified.

"Bastard!!" The sisters yelled.

"Memories." Hellsing said as he remembered the times he almost died. I seriously envy him and his ability to be able to think about anything, EXCEPT the dangerous situation at hand.

This went on for half an hour before the two gave up and let him go. "How does he have so much stamina?" Inner Moka asked herself and Hellsing was standing there looking like he didn't even run.

"Thank your mother." Hellsing said.

"Bastard!" Inner Moka said.

"She was just as violent as you are. When we went to Youkai academy, she tried to kill me on many occasions, granted I deserved it, but I almost died." Hellsing said happily. "But your father was in love with them. He loved them more than anything, and always protected them, but he also made me help him in restraining your mother. She tried to kill anyone that was going to hurt either off them." The slayer smiled. "I see that you have your mother's pride, and your father's strength, but let's increase your strength to, near your father's. He's a beast." Hellsing laughed.

"So you were friends with her also?" Outer Moka asked.

"Yeah." Hellsing said. "I can see your differences." He said to the silver and pink-haired vampires.

"There are differences?" Kokoa asked.

"Yes. You look exactly like your mother." He told Inner Moka. "And you look exactly like your grandmother, they were both beautiful."

Their grandmother died a long time ago, before they were born, so they wanted to know about her. "What was she like?" Outer Moka asked.

"She had a nasty right hook." The slayer said, rubbing his jaw. "Anyway, she was a caring person, but she always followed her beliefs."

"Would she…approve of us and Tsukune?" Outer Moka asked a little embarrassed. Hellsing found out the first day that they loved him, but weren't dating him.

"No." Hellsing said.

"Well, it's not like she can do anything about it." Inner Moka said gruffly.

"But…" Hellsing said, clearly not liking being interrupted. "She would say that if it was true love, she can't do anything about it. She'd give her blessing, but she wouldn't approve of it, but she would have told you of the way to solve that problem."

"Which is?" Inner Moka asked.

"Give him immortality." Hellsing said. "Not like the way you did it, but have him drink your blood, thus turning him into a vampire, and you could be together forever." They looked stunned. Turning a human into a vampire was against the sacred laws. "It is against the law, but to her, love is more important than law, all she had against it was the anguish of when he dies, but now she would approve of it completely." Hellsing said.

"But he's an elf." Inner Moka said.

"He's immortal, and you love him." Hellsing said. "She wouldn't care."

"Was she always that simple?" Inner Moka asked.

"I don't know, ask your father." Hellsing said. "But I should tell you this. While you're being angry with him, another girl can steal him away from you. I think you should make up with him now." Hellsing went to the door and opened it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure Gin doesn't die, Moka-chan, please heal Moka-san, my magic cancels her healing abilities." Hellsing ran out the door. "Don't kill him, death is short, pain is long." Hellsing yelled to Kurumu. "Torture is longer!"

"Ajax-san!!!" Gin yelled, surprised that Hellsing gave her that idea.

Inner and Outer Moka walked to the ladder, the elven village made no sense, they had portals, and one door lead to another…Hellsing's inn made no sense, no wonder they had few people willing to stay.

Inner Moka went around the corner to exit and see Tsukune's training, but when she looked, she saw Tsukune, lying over an elf, who was only wearing panties, and they were kissing. Inner Moka was shocked, and she heard her other self whisper his name. "Tsukune…"

(Flashback; End)

"I guess he was right." Inner Moka said sadly. "For four months, we were angry and ignored him, so he went to someone else." Inner Moka felt tears being forced out. "It seems we're to blame, his nature is to help people, and yet we took it seriously." Inner Moka felt her tears coursing down her face. "I'm sorry."

(Tsukune)

Tsukune was lying in his bed, he just couldn't get to sleep, and he could only see the tears Inner Moka shed. _"I not only hurt Outer Moka, which is horrible, I hurt Inner Moka."_ Tsukune sighed. _"What came over me, I was trained these three months to suppress any urge. It was only a few months, but he drilled it into me already."_ Tsukune rolled to his side, but since he was at the edge of his bed, he fell. Tsukune got up and decided that he would go outside to try to relax.

He opened to door and to his surprise Manami was outside. "Manami-chan? Why are you here?"

"Moka-san and Akashiya-san…" Outer Moka and Inner Moka. "Wanted to be alone. So…may I stay here?" Manami asked.

"Sure, Manami-chan." Tsukune smiled. "Come inside."

"Please excuse the intrusion." Manami stepped inside. The room was pretty bare. There was only a bed, a closet, and a desk. "This is really empty." Manami said, looking around.

"Yeah. I don't really have anything to put in here, since I can't buy anything and we left all our stuff in the rubble of what was Youkai Academy." Tsukune said with a voice of regret. "But at least I have a room."

"Yes…" Manami yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning, for your healer training." Tsukune said.

"H-How did you know?" Manami asked.

"I…have my sources." Tsukune said, grinning.

"What sources?" Manami asked.

"Go to sleep." Tsukune ordered.

"Yes sir." Manami said sadly. "Can't I stay up longer though?"

"You came here to sleep, and sleep you will do." Tsukune said. "If you wanted to stay up, you should have come at a later time." Tsukune carried her and put her in the bed. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night…Where are you going to sleep?" Manami asked.

"I'll make do." The wind mage smiled. "Now sleep."

It was a couple hours later, Manami was asleep, and Tsukune decided to read facts about the youkai living in the elven lands.

_Elves are immortal youkai said to have been the first youkai on the planet. They have great powers and wield the magic of the heart. They have powers equal to vampires, but not equal healing ability, though the ability to use healing magic is quite great. Magic of the heart takes form in the magic that is better utilizes the mages ability, fire, water, wind, earth, light, space, and time. They could also use many variations of seven magic, though there are no known space mages, nor time mages. _

_Minotaurs: they are giant youkai, with overwhelming strength. They are said to have disappeared millions of years ago, but have actually been protected by the elves while they were endangered, in the elven lands._

_Unicorn: Holy youkai that were said to have appeared and disappeared in the human world, thus creating the unicorn of fairytales. The _Lost Ones_ are said to burn by contact of a unicorn, even more with the blood of a unicorn. _

"_What is a Lost One?"_ Tsukune thought as he read, but then he continued reading.

_Fallen Elf: An elf that has given into the Shadow arts, denying the light, not much is none except they use the counter to the Magic of the heart._

Tsukune stopped reading. _"There is no information on these Fallen Elves. This doesn't say much."_ Tsukune went to the door and opened it, planning on going to the library for more information, but standing there was Aella, looking as if she was going to knock on his door several times. _"Why is everyone going knocking on my door tonight, they should be asleep."_

"Tsukune-kun…May I…come in?" Aella asked nervously.

"S-Sure…Aella-san…" Tsukune said as he stepped to the side, allowing her to enter.

Aella entered the room and looked to a sleeping Manami and smiled. "How old is she?"

"I don't know, I guess about thirteen or fourteen, not any older, probably." Tsukune said with a shrug.

"What are you reading?" Aella asked as she went to the fact book. "Studying about the youkai in the elven lands, aren't you? It's good to know." She said with a smile.

"Yes, I wanted to know for four months and so I…How can you read that?" Tsukune asked the _blind_ elf.

"I know how to use magic to give me eyes. I can see everything with magic, and I can also read with it. Raijin…taught me this." Aella said glumly.

"I'm sorry." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it." Aella said. "It's not like you could do anything about it."

"Yes. Sorry." Tsukune let his hang.

"Stop it!" The elf punched the half-elf in the arm.

"Yes ma'am." Tsukune said, rubbing his arm.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry about what happened!" Aella dropped to her knees and had her head to the ground. "I don't know what happened."

"Aella-san." Tsukune looked at her. "You shouldn't apologize, I'm at fault. I guess I lost control. You are just so beautiful." Tsukune looked at the floor. "I'm sorry; you must be feeling horrible about what happened with Raijin…" Tsukune didn't know what to say.

"Actually, I feel great." Aella said, making Tsukune's head rocket up. "I know it's weird, but I don't feel that bad about it, I don't understand!" Aella slammed her fist on his desk.

"You'll wake Manami-chan." Tsukune warned.

"Sorry." Aella said. "I should be sad about this, I should be crying about losing my magic, but I…can't."

"…Umm…How do you know Raijin-sensei?" Tsukune asked cautiously.

"He was a teacher in the Academy of the Heart. He was one of my teacher teaching magic to me." Aella stared out the window.

(Aella in the Academy of the Heart, Flashback)

"Master Raijin?" A young Aella of about ten years old walked to the thousand year old sage reading at his desk.

"Yes Aella-chan." The Thunder Sage said with a smile.

"Will you be training me again?" She asked him with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing young lady." He ruffled her hair. "But remember, keep your guard up, you don't want to be knocked into the lake again."

Aella pouted. "You know I hate that story!" Aella said, crossing her arms.

Raijin laughed. "Sure thing, mermaid." Raijin walked through the door.

"Don't call me that!" Aella yelled at the Thunder Sage walking through the halls of the palace.

(Flashback, end)

"So he did have fun?" Tsukune asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, he was a very nice person." Aella said sadly. "He cared about me, and always protected me, though he did get mad sometimes." Aella yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Tsukune suggested.

"Weird, I usually stay up so much longer." Aella yawned again.

"Want to go to your room, or should I carry you?" Tsukune offered.

"I'll walk." Aella stood up and walked to the door, but she collapsed at the door.

"Aella-san!" Tsukune rushed up to her. "Aella-san." He held her and put his ear to her chest, he heard her heart beating, and he heard her snore softly. "She's sleeping. I would never believe it if I didn't see this." Tsukune said. He pulled the futon he was going to use and laid Aella down in it and tucked her in. "She must be tired to be able to _fall_ asleep like that." Tsukune chuckled to himself. "Raijin-sensei, come inside, it must be cold out there."

Behind Tsukune, the windows opened, revealing Raijin, the Thunder Sage standing there. "Very good, you could tell I was here." Raijin mused.

"Well, since I can now use magic, it probably increased my senses." Tsukune said nervously.

"Yes, your senses are increased. You have longer sight, keener ears and sense of smell, maybe a curse, but your sense of touch is not as good as it should be, and taste doesn't change." Raijin said. "Maybe I should let you turn back into your human form?"

"I can?" The half-elf asked.

"Is that what you desire?" The Thunder Sage asked.

"Yes!" Tsukune said.

"Very well." He tossed a ring at the half-elf. "Put it on your index finger, it will suppress your youki and give you the form of a human."

Tsukune looked at the ring, he could feel the power in it, and it was immense. "Are you sure this can do that?" Tsukune asked, fingering the ring.

"Just put the damn ring on!" Raijin ordered.

Tsukune slipped the silver ring onto his index finger. He felt all the powers in him disappear, leaving him an empty shell. Tsukune dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. It felt like his body was destroying itself. But the pain died down to a whisper, his eyes cleared up and his head cleared, giving him awareness. "What was that?" Tsukune asked, gasping for breath.

"Your body was changing back to a human's." Raijin gave a blank look. "Did you expect it to be painless?"

"N-No, but…how can Moka-san stand that?"Tsukune asked, still not able to stand up.

"This only happens once, during the re-sealing. After that your body should be adjusted to it and it will be a simple thing." Raijin dismissed Tsukune's pain as nothing. "Anything else you wish to ask, boy?"

Tsukune thought for awhile, but then asked his question. "Why is Uncle Ajax here?"

"He wanted to be here to witness prophesy." Raijin said easily.

"What is that prophesy?" Tsukune asked, people talked about this 'prophesized one,' and Tsukune wants to know what it means.

"_One born of the Three Kings will lead the world to destruction, thus creating a realm of peace for ages."_ Raijin recited. _"The one blessed by the Lord of the Sun and Lady of the Moon will do battle with the Terrors, and the result will be the foundation of the New World." _Raijin was in a trance while speaking, what was he doing? _"The Traitor of Shadows, the one whose choices will ultimately destroy the world, and lead it to chaos, or save the world and bring peace."_ Raijin stopped talking and seemed to wake up from a deep sleep. "That is the prophesy."

"H-How do you know that by memory?" Tsukune asked in awe of his teacher.

"I gave the prophesy." Raijin said simply.

"R-Really?" Tsukune asked.

"People consider me a gift from the Gods. I am a demigod to people, but they don't understand the fact that I, too, am mortal." Raijin shook his head. "Any other question?"

"Um… Do you know who the people of the prophesy are?" Tsukune asked afraid of the answer.

"You are one." Tsukune froze, he realized he was one of them, but wished he wasn't.

"Which one?' Tsukune had his head in his palm.

"The One blessed by the Lord of the Sun and the Lady of the Moon." Raijin said, not catching on to Tsukune's distress.

"How about the others?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know." Raijin shrugged. "I just said it, I didn't write it."

"Okay, Raijin-sensei." Tsukune looked down. "What am I suppose to do as a prophesized one?"

"I don't know, but I know you will be able to do it." Raijin said solemnly. "You have friends for a reason, they catch you as you fall, they pull you up from the abyss, and they are there for you." Raijin looked at the stars. "Never take them for granted."

"I won't do that." Tsukune said nobly. "I will always treasure my friends, and I will be strong enough to protect them, at least them."

Tsukune stood there, not backing down, but he was caught off guard by Raijin's laugh. "That's enough of those cheesy lines. Anymore questions?"

"Who is Uncle Ajax?" Tsukune wanted to know.

"He is a slayer…a human with the power of a vampire. He is also a Hellsing." Raijin said calmly, ignoring Tsukune's stunned face. "He is also teaching the two vampires, the arts of a vampire."

"What is he?" Tsukune couldn't believe this.

"He's the Human King." Raijin said simply. "But before we go any further, let's train more, you didn't get enough training." Raijin then jumped out the window.

Tsukune ran to the window to make sure the Thunder Sage was safe, but the Thunder sage disappeared by the time Tsukune looked outside. _"Being a Thunder Mage is very useful, maybe he will teach me that, only using wind magic."_

Tsukune jumped out the window and summoned his magic. "Bad idea!!!" Tsukune screamed as he plummeted from the third floor window. _"Why did I do this?!! What possessed me to do this?!!"_ Tsukune was desperately trying to call upon the magic. He kept trying to call it but it wouldn't come to him.

"_**Master, you have awakened. I will be there."**_ Tsukune heard this voice again.

"_Who are you?"_ Tsukune asked again.

"_**Esen, master."**_ Tsukune found that he was no longer falling, but flying. **"Does master enjoy the view?"** Tsukune was riding a dragon, flying high over the forest to where they would train.

"w-What?!!" Tsukune then grabbed one of the spikes on the dragon's back.

"**You will not fall." **Esen said.

"That's great, just who are you?" Tsukune asked, loosening his grip.

"**I am your partner of magic. We are creatures that are created from the magic in a mages body."** Esen started explaining. **"We share your power, I am a wind dragon, and I have your strength. I will also die when you do, so try not to die."**

Tsukune thought on the brief description. "So we share the same power?"

"**Actually, my power grows as yours, but we aren't linked like that, you might be drained, but I will have youki that can be transferred to you. I can give you more energy to fight, since I don't use it."** Esen clarified.

"Is that all you can do?" Tsukune asked, but he instantly regretted it.

"**Of course, you have a dragon that can destroy cities and destroy armies by landing on them, but no, you want more!"** Esen snapped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Tsukune responded, really embarrassed. "I just thought…"

"**Got you."** Esen said smugly.

"…" Tsukune had no comment.

The rest of the way they were silent. They saw the Thunder Sage sitting in a circle, and around the circle were torches, one the ground was lines, forming a star inside of the circle. Tsukune dismounted off of Esen and went into the circle. As he stepped inside a barrier seemed to materialize around him. Tsukune put his hand to the barrier and recoiled as he felt lightning pass through him.

"That is a barrier of lightning; you cannot pass it without me dropping the barrier." Raijin stood up. "I see you received your partner."

"Yes, I guess she is the partner." Tsukune looked at Esen, who was lying down, maybe sleeping. "Why haven't you told me about her?"

"Because you never asked." Raijin said making Tsukune hit his head. "And that I wasn't sure that you would even receive your partner, thus making you severely weaker than any mage, regardless or your pure magic power."

"I might not have met her?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes." Raijin said, and then he turned to Esen and asked her a question. "How did he awaken you?"

"He jumped out the window to try to use his magic to fly, it was quite humorous." Esen said.

"He jumped out the window." Raijin smirked. "You're an elf, not a phoenix."

"I know…" Tsukune was really embarrassed. "I just wanted to see if I could use magic to fly."

"Maybe later, but screaming like a girl in front of a girl is really bad." Raijin said with a smug grin.

"They were asleep." Tsukune said.

"Not them, her." He pointed to Esen.

"Esen's a girl?" Tsukune's eyes widened.

"**Thanks."** Esen said sarcastically.

Raijin chuckled. "Enough chatter, we must fight." He extended his hand and the ball of lightning appeared again, but this time, it seemed more powerful than before. He wrapped his hand around the yellow ball and closed it, forming a blade of lightning.

"_Something seems wrong about this sword, what happened to it?"_ The sword changed from being a plain sword into a lightning bolt, and was twice his arm length. "What happened to your sword?"

"This time I used the maximum amount to energy to create my special sword, Raiden." Raijin said.

"Why didn't you use this earlier?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I wouldn't be able to use the spell Kristallnacht." Raijin said simply.

"The giant fires spell?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes." Raijin held the sword parallel to the ground, in one hand, pointing it at Tsukune. "Now you try, you saw what I did, and you will copy, but you will get the basic wind blade first."

Tsukune removed his ring and then focused on magic; he found that calm center that he had when he used magic on demand earlier and called it and molded it in his palm. Tsukune opened his eyes and saw the orb of wind magic in hic palm. He closed it in his palm and it turned into a long narrow sword. "So this is a weapon of wind."

"Yes, make sure to keep it strong, but after a period of time, the youki will be drained and it will disappear." Raijin explained. "Now we fight." Raijin charged at Tsukune and performed a horizontal slash.

(Thirty minutes later)

Raijin grabbed the blade of Tsukune's sword, disarmed him, and launched Tsukune at the barrier with a lightning fast kick.

Tsukune hit the barrier, and he felt it shock him again. "This is not good. What did that vampire teach you when you were training?"

"She taught me to fight with my fist, not with a sword." Tsukune said with a glare. "She is very strong."

"Yes, she was gifted with power. I wonder how she doesn't know how to use it well." Raijin said. "Alucard was a very strong man, he had almost unmatched power, and her mother was no pushover either." Raijin shrugged. "Maybe because she was sealed for so long, her body can't handle what a vampire can normally."

"How do you know her parents?" Tsukune asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, do you know what they are?" Raijin asked.

"Um…no." Tsukune said.

"Then you won't." Raijin said, tossing the blade to Tsukune. "Come at me this time."

Tsukune nodded and let his youki flow into the blade. Tsukune flushed, fencing term for charging at your opponent, directly at Raijin.

(Raijin)

"_He's too far away; I see it perfectly and have plenty of time to react."_ The Thunder Sage made Raiden disappear and created a dagger. _"Time for close quarter combat."_ Raijin looked at Tsukune; he saw every opening and every well-guarded areas, the head, heart, and lungs. _"At least he knows the vital areas."_ Raijin stepped forward but froze in his tracks. In place of Tsukune was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a radiant smile. "E-Elene…"

"Raijin!" He heard Esen say, and he noticed that he didn't bring his defenses up and Tsukune was about to remove his head, so he used the only thing he could think of, he changed his neck into pure lightning.

(Tsukune)

"_Raijin-sensei!"_ Tsukune thought as his sword went through Raijin's neck, but he felt little to no resistance, he would expect resistance as the sword went through the vertebra, or for it to be stopped, but it went right through.

Tsukune let his sword drop as he heard Raijin scream in pain. "Raijin-sensei!!! I'm so sorry!!! I-I didn't mean to…" Tsukune started, but stopped as the thunder sage put his hand on the wind mage's shoulder.

"I was too careless and allowed you get too close with an attack." Raijin said calmly, while keeping his other hand on his neck. "I apologize for the fright."

"That was worse than a mere fright." Tsukune said, gasping for breath. "How are you alive?"

Raijin hesitated, but after a while he answered. "I turned my neck into lightning, it's a dangerous technique and it will save you, but you will go through excruciating pain."

"Is that only if something goes through a limb?" Tsukune asked, still worried, but glad he didn't die.

"Yes, but it's a difficult technique, and only I can use it." Raijin said. "But I can only perform a partial body transformation, not a full body transformation, that hasn't been done in millions of years."

"It's that hard?" Tsukune was concerned about the side-effects of such a powerful technique.

"If one thing goes wrong, you might lose that limb, that's why the full body hasn't been attempted in years." Raijin extended his hand and turned it into lightning. "I can't fight with this hand." He passed his hand through the ground, and pulled it out. "It's not solid, so it would allow attacks to go through it, but it can't punch people." Raijin made his hand solid again.

"I thought mages didn't punch people." Tsukune said, smiling.

"I said it's not recommended, but we can punch people, like this." Raijin punched the ground in front of them and the force blew rocks in the direction of the force.

"H-How did you…" Tsukune started.

"I used magic to amplify the force of my punch to about half of a vampire's. You might be able to perform it if you train." Raijin said with a sad grin.

"Why did you stop earlier? You should have been able to dodge my attack easily." Tsukune accused.

"It's none of your concern." Raijin said coldly.

"Fine…If you don't want to talk about it, you won't." Tsukune stood up and stretched. "I'm drained."

"Good." Raijin said, making Tsukune stare at him. "That reminds me, tomorrow, we are going to go to Aionis for a field trip, along with all your friends of course." Raijin said as the barrier went down. "It's a hot spring town, so you will be able to relax there and take your mind off the pain of battle, like you do in battle."

Tsukune hasn't seen his friends for a few months now, and now he will spend more time with them, not near the hot springs. Tsukune looked to Raijin only to see he was gone. "Raijin-sensei?" Tsukune looked around for the elusive sage.

"Have a good night sleep." Raijin was sitting on a phoenix, but unlike the phoenix of legends, this fire bird, was a thunder bird! "What?! Do you think you're the only one with a partner and that they were only dragons? I think not." Raijin flew on the phoenix as they disappeared.

"**Master, let's go to sleep now."** Esen said to the stunned wind mage.

"Yes, but why did he have us train in that circle, and what did those lines mean?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the star.

"**This is a spell to increase the results of training, but it only works during a lunar eclipse."** Esen said calmly.

"It's a lunar eclipse." Tsukune looked over head, but could only see stars.

"**You must be the densest person alive."** Esen said, rolling her eyes. **"I'm going back, now come if you want, or continue star gazing."** Esen got up and lifted slightly off the ground.

"I'm coming." Tsukune said, and he used wind magic as stepping stone to get on the dragon's back. "Did I do something wrong, Esen-san?" Tsukune asked.

"**Nothing, master. I don't care that you thought I was male."** Esen said sarcastically.

"You won't let that go, will you?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"**No, master."** Esen said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Great." Tsukune said as they flew through the sky.

* * *

That was chapter four

I hope you liked that chapter, and yes I did change the name, sorry, but I would like you to help me change the title again, if you don't mind. I would like a good title for the story.

I like your reviews, I like the blunt ones also, but I don't like cruel ones, I guess I might be sensitive, but please don't give my five paragraphs saying this story is horrible, I want youo to help me improve this story, oh, and no one did that, I just wanted to get that out.

See you later!


	5. Lady of the Moon

**Chapter 5**

"_This is bad."_ Tsukune was riding Esen, with everyone except Raijin, who flew his phoenix, Hellsing, who can shape shift, and both Mokas, who are learning how to shape shift have sprouted wings and are flying far away from Tsukune. _"Of course she hates you Tsukune, you were seen kissing a girl, who was half naked, by them. How could they not hate you?"_ Tsukune shook his head. _"What did happen there, I don't know why I did that? Maybe I'm just a useless idiot."_ Tsukune let his shoulders slump.

"Tsukune!" Manami was sitting behind Tsukune and had a worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No Manami-chan." Tsukune said, patting her on the head. _"Except I'm probably hated by Moka-san and worse, I deserve it."_ Tsukune noticed Esen turn her head, but she made no comment and continued flying.

Everyone was talking about one thing or another, and Tsukune was being as invisible as possible. _"I hope Moka-san didn't tell them about what happened, I don't want to hurt them, but I hurt Inner and Outer Moka, I deserve to die…again."_

"**Master, we arrived."** Esen tossed him off her back and onto the ground, hard.

"Was that really necessary?" Tsukune asked from his place on the ground.

"Yeah, why did you throw Tsukune off?" Kurumu came up to Tsukune, and held his head to her breasts as she yelled at the dragon.

"**Would you rather I throw him off while flying?"** Esen asked while glaring at Kurumu, who shivered at the cold glare.

"N-No, but…" Kurumu started, shrinking under the dragon's glare.

"**Then don't complain."** Esen said coldly.

"I'm fine Kurumu-chan." Tsukune said to reassure the succubus. "I just need to go inside." Tsukune got up, ignoring the stares of his friends and walked towards the town.

"Tsukune." Tsukune stopped and faced Kurumu. "Did something happen between you and Moka? She seems…different, also Inner Moka is acting strange."

Tsukune hesitated. _"It seems they haven't told them yet."_ Tsukune thought grimly. "I'll go check on them as they get down." Tsukune said as he saw the worried face of Aella. "I'll go look for them." Tsukune then ran off to find where Inner and Outer Moka were.

(Inner Moka)

Inner and Outer Moka were on the opposite side of the town. Raijin and Hellsing were at the inn, requesting the rooms. Inner Moka made her wings disappear, along with Outer Moka who was rubbing her sore back.

"Making wings is really painful." Outer Moka stated as they walked towards the town.

"Indeed." Inner Moka said. "Hellsing said that it requires a strong state of mind, and…that is something we are currently lacking."

"Tsukune…" Outer Moka said sadly.

"No, we must get over this, he made his choice, and we have to accept this." Inner Moka said through clenched teeth. "This makes me wonder if he will be as willing to give us his blood."

"His blood is the least of our worries." Outer Moka shouted." But…his blood is the best…and it would be a shame if…he doesn't…but his blood isn't the only important thing about him." Outer Moka shouted, trying not to think about his blood, and the fact they only drank from blood packets. "He is our precious friend!"

"But you saw what he did there, and you saw what that elf was dressed as. What else could have happened?" Inner Moka asked, wanting to hear what else it could have been.

"…"Outer Moka couldn't think of anything.

"See. It's best we forget him, it will only fog up our mind and hurt our hearts." Inner Moka said coldly, but when she felt her tears, she quickened her strides. _"Why am I crying, this shouldn't be happening."_ Inner Moka thought to herself. She bit her lip. _"He must have been doing something for these years to weaken my emotion, that's it!"_ Inner Moka thought, desperate for reason, but she couldn't lie to herself. _"He shouldn't have this effect on me. Why, Tsukune? Why did you hurt us so?!"_ Inner Moka cried to herself as she continued walking, her outer self following in silence.

The two were walking in silence for a good portion of the way there; Inner Moka was content with the silence.

"Moka-san! Inner Moka-san!" Inner Moka heard someone shout as he ran towards them, Tsukune.

"_The person I wanted to avoid for the trip! Argh!!!" _Inner Moka thought as Tsukune came running towards them. "Let's run."

"Huh?" Outer Moka said, surprised at her other self's statement.

"You run right, I run left! Go!" Inner Moka shouted running away from Tsukune.

(Tsukune)

"Moka-san!" Tsukune saw that Inner and Outer Moka dashed off in opposite directions as he got there. _"They're avoiding me. Of course, I deserve this, but I want to set this straight."_ Tsukune looked around to find where he would run. _"Sorry Inner Moka-san. I know you will probably rip me to shreds, but this is worth it!"_ Tsukune charged off in the direction that Inner Moka was heading.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted. "Slow down!"

"No!!!" Inner Moka shouted back at him.

"_This is weird, why is Inner Moka acting like this, this is really unlike her."_ The wind mage thought as he tried to catch up with the silver-haired vampire.

"Leave me alone!!!" Inner Moka yelled at him.

"No! I can't do that!!" Tsukune yelled back. Tsukune then, subconsciously, used wind magic to increase his speed to three quarters of a werewolf's speed and closed the distance between him and Inner Moka in a blink of the eye, but since he couldn't control his magic to the extent of a mage that was training for years, he couldn't stop and knocked Inner Moka off her feet as he fell on her.

Tsukune opened his eyes, the force of the blow was great and his head was fogged up. He saw that he had Inner Moka pinned under him, his eyes went wide and he was panicking because he thought she would kill him.

But when he looked at the silver-haired vampire under him he felt a pang of sorrow and surprise, she was crying. "Moka-san?"

Inner Moka's eyes widened. "K-Know your place!" Inner Moka kicked him off her, making him land in the pond of the park; they apparently ran into the park in Moka's escape from Tsukune.

"Moka-san!!!" Tsukune shouted, but Inner Moka already ran off, and water would hurt her so he couldn't go after her. "Damn." Tsukune said in disappointment. _"How can I explain if she keeps running away? And since when did Inner Moka run away?!! She usually just kicks me when she feels I'm wrong, not run away and when she's caught, kicks me, and then runs away more!!! And she was crying!"_

Tsukune groaned and fell back into the water. _"Did I really hurt her that much? But why was she ignoring me for FOUR MONTHS?! They might have been mad, but isn't that a little too much, it seemed so small, yet they acted in such a way."_ Tsukune sighed and sat up. _"That reminds me, I am still wearing my uniform, all I have is my uniform and a spare tunic and pants, and I need to get different clothes."_ Tsukune got out of the pond and onto the dry ground, damp ground. _"I'll never understand women."_

Tsukune was walking to the inn thinking about what to do. _"What am I going to do? I better think of something." _Tsukune continued walking to the inn

When Tsukune reached the inn he opened the door and went to the desk to get his key, but he did not expect to be slapped as he opened the door. Tsukune gasped and his eyes went wide as he saw who slapped him. "Kurumu-chan?" Tsukune was stunned by Kurumu's actions, and even more stunned by the total look of disgust on her face.

"Don't talk to me, idiot!" Kurumu walked away with Mizore and Yukari both following her, glaring daggers at him, figuratively.

"Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Yukari-chan!" Tsukune said as the three left him in the inn. "What did I do this time?" Tsukune let his shoulders slump. "I'm dead."

"Yes you are." Tsukune's head shot up to see Morioka Ginei standing near the hall way connecting to the rooms.

"What do you mean, Gin-senpai?" Tsukune couldn't help but ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you were together with Aella-san for the past months?" Gin asked with a sad/angry face.

"W-What?!" Tsukune looked like he was struck by lightning. "H-How do you know?"

"A little birdie told us…" But Gin then froze at the glare he was receiving from Tsukune. "H-Hey! Don't look at me like that, you look like Hellsing when he's actually angry at me!" Gin was backing up when Tsukune's glare grew stronger. "You've been hanging around with Raijin-san too much!"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Tsukune shouted. "How do you know?"

"So, it's true." Gin stated.

"No, it's not true!" Tsukune said, feeling more anger than before.

"Let's go outside, I want to train with you, to see your strength." Gin said as he walked pass Tsukune to the door. "Follow me, Hellsing showed me a place for training, he said that he would spar with me sometimes."

The half-elf followed the werewolf to an open field near a cliff leading to the ocean. The sun was at the horizon and was sparkling. But on the edge of the cliff was Hellsing, who was lying down and being healed by a white-haired girl.

"Manami-chan, what happened to Uncle?" Tsukune asked as he sat down next to her, he noticed that her hands were glowing green as they hovered over the unconscious slayer.

"Um…" Manami removed one of her hands to scratch the back of her head, a habit she picked up from Tsukune, but quickly put it back as she heard his groan of pain. "Hellsing-san made the mistake of angering Akashiya-san, she was extremely angry so she took all her anger out on him." Manami gave a weak laugh. "I thought he might have died even though he has god-like healing abilities."

"Let Tsukune try to heal him, his healing ability was stopped for the time." Raijin was hovering off the cliff, causing Tsukune to recoil.

"R-Raijin-sensei!" He rubbed his eye to make sure he was hallucinating. "H-How are you flying?!"

"Simple, I'm reversing the electrical pull in the earth to use it as a counter for gravity and allows me to fly. Now why don't you try to heal Hellsing? He's in pretty bad shape, his shoulder is disintegrated, his hips are broken in five places, his legs are not where they should be, and his spine is broken in half." Tsukune flinched. "If he wasn't a slayer he would have died already, and if you don't heal him he will die!"

Tsukune put his hands above Manami's and tried to heal him. "Tsukune, my hands don't need to be healed." Manami said as she pulled her hands away with a blush on her face.

"Sorry." Tsukune said, embarrassed.

"Just heal him, boy!" Raijin said with an angry tone, he seemed afraid in Tsukune's eyes.

"_Why is Raijin-sensei so scared? He must be afraid that Uncle is going to die, he's in pretty bad shape."_ Tsukune lowered his hands and tried to heal him, but stopped. _"How do I use healing magic? Raijin-sensei said that he couldn't use healing magic, and he never let Aella-san teach me healing magic. This is bad."_ Tsukune thought with panic rising. _"Please let this work."_ Tsukune shut his mind deep within his soul. He grabbed the power in his heart and had it do his will. He let the power course through his body and out through his hand, he then moved his hovering hand over the rest of Hellsing's body and then strengthened the bones with his magic.

"Finished." Tsukune said as he let out a breath he didn't know he held. But as he let go of his power, he felt all of his energy leave his body, and he fell backwards gasping for breath.

"This usually happens when someone heals such wounds for the first time." Raijin said as he stood to the side of Tsukune. "But a normal mage is rendered unconscious after this type of healing." Raijin smiled. "Aella-chan didn't do nearly as well. Not only did she pass out, she put the people in worse condition than they were when she came to heal them." He chuckled. "She was supposed to cure this guy's broken arm, well at least it wasn't broken anymore. It had no bones in his arm and hands, and she somehow managed to remove his skin." He laughed aloud, with Gin.

"Seriously?!" Gin asked between laughs.

"That's not all." Raijin said, causing Gin to fall silent in anticipation. "This man wasn't feeling well, so he wanted her to heal him, magic heals illness also, she healed his illness, but wounded his pride."

"How?" Tsukune asked.

"She made him a woman, by accident." Raijin said laughing, but Tsukune and Gin shivered at the details, and Manami had wide eyes.

"Why'd she do…How'd she do that?!!" Tsukune asked with fear in his eyes.

"She…I don't know, and I don't want to know." Raijin said.

"Luckily I didn't do that." Tsukune said.

"If you did I would treat you to your own personal Hell." Ajax said as he got up. "Dead would be to mild a punishment for something such as that." Ajax's glare almost made Tsukune scream in terror.

"D-don't worry, you're fine!" Tsukune said.

"Good, now you two will train, while I train with Raijin-san." The slayer said simply.

"You two will train?" Gin asked, with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, he helped me train when I was a new slayer, plus he is probably the strongest elf in the lands." Ajax said with a laugh.

"He is?!" Gin asked.

"Too much information, Hellsing." Raijin said as he put a hand on Ajax's shoulder and glared at him.

"He's the Elf King." Ajax said quickly.

"Well, let's train now; I want to see your strength, Hellsing. It's been years." Raijin said, giving off an aura that seemed to completely block out the sun.

"I'd prefer not to." Ajax said, backing away, afraid that the healing might be nullified, and worsened.

"Too bad." The elf king told the human king with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't kill me!" Ajax begged.

"I won't, death would be to mild a punishment." Raijin quoted.

Raijin dragged Hellsing away, lightning striking with every step he made.

The three were silent as they heard lightning strike on a clear day, and Ajax's screams.

The wind mage decided to break the silence. "Gin-senpai, why don't we start training?"

"Good idea." The two stood at an even space apart, Gin changed into his werewolf form, and Tsukune removed his ring, causing his youki to flood into the area as he took on the form of an elf.

"When you're ready." Tsukune said, holding his magic.

"Fight!!" Gin said as he disappeared with his intense speed. Gin appeared behind Tsukune, but Tsukune was ready, he grabbed the werewolf's punch and sent him flying into a tree.

Gin flipped in mid-air, landed on the tree, and used the momentum to strengthen his jump when he launched himself at Tsukune. Tsukune used wind magic to deflect the blows, but he couldn't keep this up forever. The wind mage sent the werewolf into the ground, but before the werewolf could react, Tsukune then started to lift up a boulder that was lying around on mountain trail that they were near.

Tsukune lifted the boulder with extreme difficulty and hovered it over Gin. "Holy!!!" Gin disappeared right at the boulder was about to hit him. "What were you thinking?! That would have killed me!"

"I knew you would have dodged." Tsukune said, appearing in front of Gin. "But now you won't." Tsukune slammed his fist, full force, into Gin's chest sending him flying into the rock wall, next to Manami; causing boulders too fall from the impact. "Gin-senpai! Manami-chan!" Tsukune ran towards them, but he couldn't get there fast enough. It was like running, but for every step you took, the distance doubled. Tsukune saw the boulders as they threatened to crush his friends. _"No, I won't make it in time!"_ He then saw as the boulders covered his friends. Tsukune used all of his magic to try to stop the boulders, but there were too many and he couldn't slow them down, let alone stop them. "Noooo!!!"

The boulders crushed everything, including Manami and Gin. Tsukune dropped to his knees as he felt the pain of, unintentionally, killing his friends. No matter how he looked at it, he killed them. "Damn…"

"What troubles thou, son of the Lord of the Sun?" A man asked him, but Tsukune didn't turn to meet him. "It would be a great favor if you were to tell me on your relationship with these two." Tsukune's head shot up and saw the man's smirk. He had crimson red hair, silver eyes, and a swordsman's body. Over his shoulders were Gin and Manami.

"Gin-senpai, Manami-chan!" Tsukune said as he quickly got up to try to help them, but the man stopped him.

"Thou must not worry, child, thine friends are not harmed." He set them down, and Tsukune swore that he saw them man's eyes widen. "It would be to my great honor if thou were to speak of thine friend's name." He pointed to Manami.

"Manami-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Manami…" The man repeated as he stared at her.

"Sir?" Tsukune asked, feeling brotherly protectiveness.

"Thou need not worry. I shall not take thine sister away from thee." The man said, but he then had a curious look on his face. "Why is her hair white?"

"Umm…She's…" Tsukune started, but Manami cut him off.

"Our mother had natural white hair and our father had black hair, so he received our father's hair and I have my…our mother's hair." Manami laid, Tsukune tried to play along with the lie.

"Really?" He looked at them with cool calculating eyes.

"It's true, sir." Tsukune said. "She's my cute little sister." The wind mage smiled, causing Manami too turn crimson.

"Onii-san!" Manami said as she shot up from being lying down. "Stop that!"

"Why, Manami-chan? I'm just telling the truth." Tsukune frowned. "Why does little Manami-chan not want praise from Onii-chan?" Tsukune had a sad face on.

"W-What?! Onii-san!" Manami said, looking really embarrassed. "That's embarrassing."

The man let out a chuckle, causing Tsukune and Manami to look up, Tsukune was ruffling her hair and she was complaining about him purposefully embarrassing her. "Such cute siblings, I haven't seen people like this in my many years of traveling." He smiled at them. "Thou have a cute little sister, son of the Lord of the Sun."

"Well, when you get to know her better you figure out that it's not true." Tsukune smiled. "She snores an awful lot and she drools in her sleep." Tsukune smiled as Manami went bright red.

"O-Onii-san!!!" Manami was trying to cover his mouth as Tsukune started talking again. "Stop it!"

"What's wrong? I'm just speaking the truth." Tsukune said in a light-hearted tone as he pried her off. "Plus she…" Manami then knocked him over the head.

"Baka!!!" Manami shouted as she struck him repeatedly to get him to be quiet.

"That is enough, child." The man said as he caught her fist, Gin was still unconscious. "He's just proud of his sister." The man smiled at her and patted her head. "Nothing to be ashamed of, young one." He said with a gentle voice that seemed full of knowledge. "Now I must be going. It would be a shame if we meet not again."

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as he stood up, letting his youki rise. "I want to know who you are."

"My name is not important, son of the Lord of the Sun…" The man started.

"No." Tsukune then glared at him. "I need to know who you are now, _sir_." Tsukune said threatening voice.

"Quite a change of tone, would thou not agree?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Stop changing the subject." Tsukune growled.

"Personality change." The man said as a flicker of black, went across Tsukune's eyes, but it was gone so fast that it may have been a mind trick. "Thanatos is my name; thou may call me that if thou wishes it." He smiled and Tsukune's glare darkened with his youki. "I am a traveling bard, and a storyteller. If thou wishes for tales of the land, I shall give two, free of charge." Thanatos said with a smile.

"Yes please." Manami said with a smile.

"How big is the land of the elves?" Tsukune asked, he has only been in two towns, but it took a while to get between them.

"About ten times as large as Earth." Tsukune's eyes widened at the number.

"T-Ten times as large as Earth?!!" Tsukune shouted, but Thanatos had an amused smile. "W-Wait, how do you know I'm from Earth and not the elven lands?"

"An elf can tell if a person has half of their elven blood mixed with human blood." He smiled. "Thou gives off different youki than an elf." The crimson-haired bard explained, and then smiled. "Plus the words escaped for thine mouth. I didn't have any way too know before." The bard said with a smirk on his face, when he saw the look on Tsukune's face, utter stupidity.

"Y-You got me." Tsukune said as he gave a good-natured laugh, one that Thanatos happily returned the smile.

"Now I'll tell you of stories of the land." The bard said as he took out a harp and strummed a note. "Back when the lands were first created, the Lord of the Sun and Lady of the Moon, the two hated each other. They always fought, day in, day out, the two fought until they couldn't fight anymore, but they were truly immortal, so they would never stay dead, they could die, but they would come back from the dead, not a ghoul though." Thanatos said. Tsukune flinched at the statement.

"Then what happens?" Tsukune asked, trying to cover up the fact that he flinched.

"They rise from the dead." The bard said.

"What's the difference?" The wind mage asked.

"Ghouls are brought back using dark magic, necromancy is one of the ways, but they just come back, no magic, no nothing, they rise." The bard said as he started walking to a tree stump to sit on. "Continuing the tale. The Lord of the Sun knew that it was pointless to forever fight with the Lady of the Moon, now think, what do you think he did?" Thanatos asked.

"He… I don't know…sealed her away?" Tsukune asked as he thought about it.

"If he could then they wouldn't have fought since the beginning of time." The bard pointed out, embarrassing the wind mage. "Think, what had to have happened."

"He created the elves." Gin said as he struggled to get up, now conscious. "He created the first elves and they helped him seal her away." Gin shrugged. "If one can't, a group can."

"Indeed." Thanatos gave an approving nod. "They sealed the Lady of the Moon into a blade, a blade which possessed extreme power. Have you heard of the Fallen Elves?"

"_Fallen Elves…"_ Tsukune thought about it but then remember what he read in the book. "Yes, but not much is known about them, right?"

"True enough." Then he shook his head. "But not true enough."

"Huh?" Tsukune responded.

"There is no common knowledge, but the real knowledge is kept secret." The bard said kindly. "But that is not going to be part of the story."

"Okay…Wait! Why?" Tsukune responded with a confused face.

"I'm a storyteller, not an information dealer; there is a difference." Thanatos said grimly.

"And that is?" Gin asked.

"I tell stories, and an information dealer has you pay money for all sorts of information." The storyteller said. "Now if thou wishes to stop telling me what _my_ job is, I might speak of the second story." He scolded, and they just sat there, eager to listen. "The elves were guarding the sword to make sure that no one stole it and released the Lady of the Moon back into the world, but little did they know, they underestimated her and were easily lured into her trap.

"She lured them in with sweet words of justice and vengeance, and lies about how she was the good one and the Lord of the Sun was evil. At first they didn't believe her, saying that the Lord of the sun was justice and that they trusted him with their lives, but she managed to break them and corrupt them with dark magic, and turned them into Fallen Elves, elves given into temptation.

"A hero was able to defeat the Fallen Elves and took the sword of the Moon, and then hid it away for millions of years, though rumors have erupted that the sword is on the Moon, but they are usually false." He said simply, but then smiled.

"You said you wouldn't give us any information on the fallen Elves." Tsukune pointed out.

"No, I said wouldn't give classified information on the Fallen Elves, those are just stories." He corrected.

"But there was barely any information on the hero; you didn't even say a name." Manami said, with a confused look on her face.

"…His name was…actually; his name was lost after the thousands of years." He looked confused also. "Usually they would have had some information, but I know of none." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, that is all I shall tell today." He stood up and walked away.

"That was…strange." Manami said, and Gin nodded.

"Well, we know more of the stories of the elves and we got rescued like that." Gin said. "Now, feel like telling us the truth?" Gin glared at him.

"W-Well…" Tsukune started.

(Five Minutes Later)

"That's what happened." Tsukune ended.

"I see." Gin said, surprisingly calm.

"Y-You took that surprisingly well." Tsukune said, very cautious.

"Of course. "Gin said with his smile on his face. "Oh, and Tsukune?"

"Y-Yes…Gin-senpai?" Tsukune said, relaxing a bit.

"You idiot!!!" Gin was now in his wolf form and started beating on Tsukune. "You can't be satisfied with six girls, you must get a seventh!!!" Gin said while punching the half-elf. "And look, not only have you made Outer Moka cry, you made Manami cry, oh, and to top it all, you made Inner Moka cry, the most violent, powerful, sorrow less person we know." Gin said, pointing at the crying face of Manami as she ran away. "Are you satisfied?!" Gin sneered.

Tsukune lowered his head. "No." The werewolf punched him.

"What did you say?!"

Tsukune raised his head. "I'm not satisfied." Tsukune declared. "All I want to do is protect them, and make them happy, but I know I can't do that to all of them. I want them to find someone that can make them happy, but I don't know how to do that without hurting them." Tsukune said sourly.

Gin let Tsukune go and reverted back to his human form. "What are you going to do, have you chosen, yet?"

Tsukune raised a clenched fist. "I…don't know yet." Tsukune let his fist drop. "I know that the longer I have them wait, the more I hurt them, but…"

"You don't want to hurt them now." The werewolf finished for him.

"Exactly."Tsukune nodded.

"Well then, you must make a choice that you can be satisfied with, apprentice." Raijin said. "I have three options for you." Raijin raised an open hand. "One, you can choose one of the girls, this is the most obvious of them, and the simplest." He curled the index finger. "Two, you can choose none of the girls, breaking all their hearts, but freeing them to find their partners." He closed the middle finger. "And last of all. You can get them to utterly despise you, so much that they want nothing to do with you, and they free themselves and go find someone else." He closed the ring finger.

"I think you're more on the third option, if you ask me." Gin said suggested.

Raijin closed his eyes. "Try to get them to forgive you, and see where that gets you; you don't have much time, son of the Lord of the Sun and Lady of the Moon."

"I know." Tsukune replied bitterly. "But may I ask a question?"

"You may ask another question."

"Thank you." Tsukune said. "Whose hand is that, and why is it still moving?" He pointed at the hand that was not a part of Raijin's body, which was curling its fingers.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Raijin said as he walked away, with the hand…in…hand…

"Damn it!" Tsukune heard from Ajax as he ran up to them. "Has Raijin come past here with a disembodied hand?!"

"Just missed him." Gin said, pointing in Raijin's direction.

"Thanks." Ajax said as he waved his arm without a hand.

"W-Was…No comment." Tsukune said as he tried to fight off sickness.

"You'll get used to it." Gin said, smiling, as he patted Tsukune's back.

"I don't think I want too." Tsukune said as they walked back to the inn.

(???)

"Is he ready yet?" A tall man cloaked in bronze said. There were five people present, each cloaked in a different color.

"Not yet." A shorter person, cloaked in red, with a higher pitched voice said. "But the vampires are currently unable to fight well, this is good luck." She-? - said

"What about the slayer?" A man in grey asked.

"He is nothing; we must kill them as they are in chaos, not controlled chaos, but chaotic chaos." A man in green said, in a smug tone.

"There be a difference?" The man in grey asked.

"That's enough." A man dressed in black said. "We must wait for the remaining five, before we strike, but for now, let the Traitor of the Shadows attack." The man in black raised his hand and the room turned white. "Let us meet again, Lost Ones." And they disappeared.

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated since October, sorry about that.

Oh, and the reason I changed that title was because people could get the idea that the three stories are connected, and they aren't.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and here is a preview of the next.

Chapter six

"Forgive me!" A man said, raising a sword high in the air.

"T-Tsukuneeeeeeee!!!!"


End file.
